Change
by landofdisney
Summary: After the great thaw everything seems to be turning up for Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Olaf and Sven. Anna and Kristoff are happy together and Elsa seems happy, someone mysterious comes into their lives. The young 11 year old girl (Amber) starts to have a very big impact on Elsa as all of their lives become even more better with this wonderful girl in their life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Question

It had been a year since the great thaw, Anna and Kristoff are still together but Elsa had been very stressed lately being queen and all.

Elsa was in her study at her desk when she heard a light knock on her door *well that's not Anna's knock* she though *so it must be Kristoff* she stood up and walked to the door, as she opened the door Kristoff had obviously been leaning on it and she caught him off guard so he fell in right on his back, Elsa just looked down at him and laughed he went bright red with embarrassment "Here let me help you!" Elsa held out her hand Kristoff grabbed it and pulled himself up. "Thank you" they both just looked at each other and laughed "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Elsa asked kindly "Well I wanted to ask you something..." Kristoff looked at the floor "Kristoff you are basically family there is no need for you to be embarrassed or scared to ask me something. What ever it is just ask!" She was so kind to him even though he thought that he was just a common ice harvester and she was the Queen of Arendelle. Elsa placed an reassuring hand on his shoulder, Kristoff took a deep breath "Ok here it goes... Iwanttoaskannatomarryme!" Elsa's mouth dropped " Wow wow wow, Kristoff say that again but slowly I didn't catch a word of what you just asked!" Kristoff looked at Elsa right in the eyes. "I want to ask Anna to marry me but only with your blessing of course as I know last time it wasn't a good idea, but I though it would be a good idea to ask you first because I would hate to ask her then her say yes and we asked you then for you to say no, I would hate to see her upset..." he knew he was rambling. He turned to the door looked at the floor and shook his head *this was a stupid idea to ask* he though. Elsa reached for his hand "Kristoff wait, you didn't let me answer, you have my blessing!" Kristoff's eyes widened "Wait what!" "You have my blessing I don't think you would have needed to ask I know you are the right guy for my sister from the first day I met you, I knew you would look after my little sister and never hurt her not like that good for nothing Hans! I can tell you love her by the way you treat her and look at her I can also tell that she also loves you dearly, so you have my blessing!" Kristoff turned around and hugged her so tight. Elsa turned to see that he had tears in his eyes "Oh stop you big softy! Your going to start me off!" she said hitting him on the should lightly "now show me the ring!"

Kristoff reach into his pocket and pulled out a black box and opened it "Its not much but its all I could afford." He said looking down "Oh Kristoff its beautiful! Oh I just know Anna will love it not only because its lovely but because its you giving it to her!" Kristoff hugged Elsa on more time "Thank you Els! Thank you!" He went hurrying down the corridor to find Anna he was taking her up the mountain tonight and that's when he was going to ask her! *Els I like that nickname!* she though smiling to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Up The Mountain

Anna was in her room getting ready for her date with Kristoff. "Oh Olaf I can't wait I've been waiting all week for this date! I've known Kristoff for a year now. Oh I bet we are going to somewhere SOOOO romantic, I love him so much he's the kindest, sweetest and loving person I know! Oh Olaf I love him so much!" Olaf was walking up and down when Anna walked out her dressing room "Oh Anna you look gorgeous, I can see why Kristoff loves you your beautiful, funny, clever and can be awkward at times but I can tell he loves you because of it." Anna couldn't help but smile "Olaf how do you think I should have my hair." "It looks wonderful as it is don't change it you never have it down and I never knew it was that long a wavy I like it and I'm sure Kristoff will as well! Come on you don't want to be late do you I'm going to go find Elsa as I don't want to be alone with you AND Kristoff gone!" Olaf gave out a little giggle and then went skipping out the door down the corridor humming Summer (the song he sang when he had first met Anna and Kristoff). "Oh I do love that snowman!" Anna said to herself she was ready just in time as it was 7 already she went running down to the stables to meet Kristoff.

"You ready to go buddy?" Kristoff asked Sven "Of course" Kristoff said in Sven's voice this always made Anna laugh this was another thing she loved about him! She though she would stand there for a bit and listen a bit more "This night has to go PERFECT Sven ok. It's been a year since I met Anna and I want this night to be special!" Hearing this made Anna's belly flip *he remembered* she though smiling to herself "yes I know Kristoff you can count on me!" Kristoff said in Sven's voice. Everything went silent then Anna heard movement inside the stable so she run around the corner quickly then she would walk out as if she had heard nothing. When she could hear anymore movement she slowly walked around the corner as she walked around, she saw Kristoff and Sven's mouth drop, this made her giggle "Wow Anna you look…. Wow!" She blushed Kristoff held him hand out to Anna and walked her to the sled. "You still haven't told me where we are going!" she said "Ah now that would be the surprise." He said laughing "Aw you know I don't like surprises!" she said nudging him. He gently put a blindfold on her, then they set off, she had know idea what the night would hold or where they where going.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Speech

About 3 0 minutes later the had finally arrived at the place where they had met Olaf that year ago he thought it looked so beautiful, he had been up there earlier that day to set up the picnic. "Kristoff I smell….. CHOCOLATE!" this made him laugh, he though it was so cute when she done this. He lifted her out of the sled and carried her over to the picnic in bridal style. "Kristoff can we take off this blindfold now please." She pleaded "Alright feisty pants! Stay still then!" As soon as he removed the blindfold she was almost in tears "Oh Kristoff is amazing!" "You like it?" he asked "No, I love it!" she said jumping into his arms she hugged him so tight he returned the hug. He pulled her in close and gave her a big kiss she returned the kiss and deepened it. "Anna I've loved you since I first layed eyes on you I though you where the most beautiful person in the world and I still do I love you so much and I cant imagine life with out you if you would have froze on the lake well I wouldn't have know what to do." He could see her tear up "I felt lost when I saw you frozen right in front of me I felt no need for life but then I saw you move again and it was like my life suddenly had purpose again! Then when we kissed later that day WOW I knew I didn't deserve you. The past year I have spent with you has been the best year I have ever had!" She was crying now.

Kristoff bent down on one knee and pulled out the ring *OMG he's proposing* she was screaming in her head! "Anna will you." "YES YES YES YES" she screamed "marry me?" he finished. "Yes Kristoff a thousand times YES!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him the kiss deepened. They where standing there in the same spot kissing for what seemed like forever! Then Kristoff broke the kiss and looked at her right in the eye "I love you Anna, I always have and always will" she looked at him in the eye "I love you too Kristoff, your perfect for me and don't you ever think that you don't deserve me EVER! Promise?" Anna said wiping a tear from under his eye. Taking her hand he squeezed it "Promise." He replied kissing her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What a Night

**Kristoff's Prov**

How could this night get any better I was here in the most beautiful place with the most gorgeous woman in the universe. Whilst we where eating the picnic all I could think about was soon Anna would be my wife and maybe a little after we could have our own little family! When we had the picnic it was quite late so I loaded everything into the back of the sledge and let Anna sit down and relax. We started to head for home she had rested her head on my shoulder and instantly I knew she must have been asleep! _Man she is so cute when she's asleep._ "Come on Sven I know you are tired but let's go a little bit faster, yeah?" Sven just turned and nodded to me.

Anna was still asleep when we arrived back at the castle and I didn't want to wake her up as I know how grumpy she can be if someone wakes her! I started to chuckle to myself remembering what happened last time, she had to get up early and one of the servants went into her room as she didn't wake, well lets just say everyone knows never to wake Anna again! I took Sven to the stables and then picked Anna up bridal style and carried her up to her room. When I put her to bed I tucked her in, kissed her on the forehead and whispered "Goodnight love." As I opened the door I heard something move behind me "Kristoff?" Anna asked sleeply "Yes feisty pants?" "Will you stay in here for a little while please?" The door was still open I looked at my room across the hall and then back at Anna. _Sigh_ "Okay Anna but only till you fall asleep!" I hated saying no to her even if I would have said no she would have melted me with those big gorgeous eyes, I walked over to her bed and sat next to her on the covers and leaned my back against the wall, she snuggled into me as I got comfy. She started to shiver so I put my arms around her to keep her warm and close, I though she was asleep but yet I still decided to stay there a little longer "Promise you will never leave me, no matter how hard life gets, I know you don't like the idea of being a prince but I'm sure you will be a great one!" Thus caught me off guard not only because I thought that she was asleep but because by now she knew if I left her I would have nothing else to live for (apart from Sven) "Anna I promise I will never ever in a million years leave you or hurt you." She looked up at me with a big smile on her face, sat up and kissed me on the cheek "I knew the answer already I just wanted to hear you say it!" We both started to laugh I leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. We stayed lying there for a while when I realised she was asleep, so I slowly got up and walked across the hall to my room. "Wow, what a night!" I said smiling to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Get Up

**Anna's Prov**

_The next day..._

I woke up jumped out of bed and run to change my cloth's, it had been a wonderful night last night I was finally going to marry my true love and I knew today was going to be amazing to, when I was done getting changed I quickly braded my hair. Kristoff was taking me into town today as we was going to get Elsa's birthday present (which was a month away). I opened the door to my room and rushed across the corridor to Kristoff's room , I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. _Wait why isn't he answering the door? "_Kristoff I'm coming in" I opened the door slowly and peeped my head around, I looked over to the bed. _That's why he didn't answer the door, he's still sound asleep! _Grinning I walked over to his bed "I really hate waking you up... but I am going to anyway!" I said giggling.

I jumped on him "Get up, get up!" He groaned "Anna go back to sleep!" "Oh I just can't the sky is awake so I'm awake so we have to go into town now!" I was lying on him at this point "Town? Oh that's right I said I would take you into town today! Let me just get ready" he said kissing me on my head, he walked into his closet and started to get changed, he had left the door open a little so we could still talk. "Oh Kristoff before we go I need to tell Elsa the news!" I said excitedly "Alright well we still need to get breakfast before we leave so we can tell her then!" As he said this I was looking in the mirror on the wall and out the corner of my eye I saw him without his top on! This made my knees go weak, I had butterflies in my stomach AGAIN! Kristoff always had this affect on me this is how I know he the man I truly love its like I fall in love with him all over again when we kiss, unlike how Hans made me feel! Kristoff walked out the closet and came over behind me and hugged me around my waist from behind. "You look perfect! Not that you don't look perfect everyday just today you look even more perfect! Wait what! That can't happen if you already..." I kissed him passionately on the lips I could feel him going red "You was rambling!" I said laughing this was one of the ways we got each other to stop rambling by kissing each other. "Thank you anyway! You look very handsome yourself, come on lets go get breakfast!" I said grabbing his hand, we walking down to the dining hall hand in hand. I loved this man next to me, he is my world and I didn't know anyone who could change that or take him away from me! I couldn't wait to become Anna Bjorgman! _Anna Bjorgman I like that!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Announcement

**Elsa's Prov**

I was sitting in the dining hall alone, waiting for Anna and Kristoff, they had got in very late last night so I assumed they where both still asleep and though it would be best to leave them be. My thoughts started to go elsewhere. _I wonder if he has asked her yet? Did they have fun last night? Why are they going into town? Where is Olaf?_ As soon as I though this I heard someone counting "59…..60!" and at that point Olaf burst through the doors to the hall run in and placed himself on the seat next to me. "Hi Elsa I thought you would be in here, I couldn't find Anna or Kristoff so I thought I should come find you! Here I am!" Olaf always made Elsa laugh no matter how sad or serious a situation should have been he would always find a way to lighten it or make her laugh. "Well I'm glad you did find me, I couldn't go another minute without someone here to keep me company!" I said looking at Olaf's he had a massive smile on his face even bigger then usual "Thank you Elsa for letting me stay in your room last night I get very lonely in the stable without Sven!" "Your very welcome Olaf I needed someone to keep me company as well I've been feeling awfully lonely lately it was nice to have someone to talk to and play with!" Last night me and Olaf made it snow in the Great Hall, we went ice skating, had a snowball fight and built another snowman but only this one hadn't come alive. It made me realise how much I missed doing all that stuff with Anna but she has Kristoff now so I'm sure she's to busy with him _hmmm_. I've got it we can all go into the Great Hall tomorrow night me, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf even Sven and we can do what me and Olaf done last night. Oh I couldn't wait!

Me and Olaf where sitting there chatting away when Anna and Kristoff came bursting in the dining hall "Well you seem very excited, I take it the date went well last night!" I said glancing at Kristoff he nodded to me _he's done it_ I was screaming inside. "Oh Elsa it was more then well it was amazing we went to the same place we met Olaf it was so beautiful in winter but it was perfect in summer! Oh you would have loved it Elsa!" Olaf was jumping up and down at this point "Oh oh I loved that place will you take me there again soon! Pleaseee" I looked down at his adorable face it was so hard to say no to him he was so sweet and innocent "Of course I will Olaf" I said bending down he hugged me. "Oh I love warm hugs!" "Elsa, Elsa there is more Kristoff proposed to me as well it was so romantic. Do we have your blessing! Please I know he is different to Hans, we have spent a whole year together, I know him so well and he knows me…" I held up my hand to stop her "Wow calm down, I know Kristoff is different and he already asked for my blessing yesterday before your date, I obviously said yes, he didn't want to see you upset so he already asked that's how much he cares for you Anna so yes you may marry him!" Anna turned to Kristoff "You already asked her? Oh Kristoff that is so thoughtful!" she jumped on him hugging him knocking him to the group.

After we had all finished breakfast we all seemed in such a happy mood! "May Kristoff and I be excused as we are heading into town?" Anna asked me "Of course you can but first I must make the announcement to the kingdom about your engagement!" So we (me, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf) headed to the balcony where lots of people from the town had gathered. "People of Arendelle as you know my sister Anna and Kristoff Bjorgman have been dating for the past year…" there had been a loud cheer I had waited for this to die down till I continued "well last night Mr Bjorgman proposed to my sister and obviously she had said yes. So it would be my honour to invite you all to their wedding when ever it may take place! Thank you." We all walked back into the castle and could still hear all the cheering. "Well we had best be off now" Anna said giving me a big hug. "Ok you two have fun! But don't be back to late!" Kristoff walked over to me hugged me and said goodbye and went chasing after Anna. _My baby sister is all grown up_. I though smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Town

**Kristoff's Prov**

We had just left Elsa, I was still walking down the stairs and yet Anna had already run through the door. She ran back up the stair and started to drag me "Come on, come on, come on!" "Alright I'm coming, I'm coming!" I said laughing. We walked out the door to the stables "So who are we taking today Sven or one of the palace horses?" she asked holding my hand, I looked down at her "Well I was thinking seeing as it's a lovely summers day that we could walk?" I suggested. She though a while "Ok!" as soon as we walked out the gate there had been loud cheers "Congratulations Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff!" everyone had said to us, we looked at each other and started to laugh, no one ever called me Sir Kristoff just normally Kristoff! That's what made me and Anna laugh. We carried on walking deeper into the town and yet still people had been congratulating us on our marriage, "So where would you like to go first? What do you think Elsa would like from us?" I asked Anna. She just looked at me and shrugged "Seeing as Elsa had shut me out for all those years I had never actually given her a present, the servants would usually sort that as she only talked to them!" this surprised me quite a bit I would have thought that Elsa would have at least talked to her sister on her own birthday! "Well I'm sure we can figure this out together" I said putting my arm around her, she hugged me as if to say I know we will.

We had been shopping for what seemed hours now and yet all we had found was 3 things, money wasn't the issue here it was mainly we both had no idea what Elsa would have wanted, I had told Anna I would also make an ice sculpture as part of her present. "Kristoff I know you don't like shopping at all but thank you for coming, I promise we will go in this last shop then go back home as Elsa asked us not to be back at the castle to late!" _Oh yeah why didn't Elsa want us to be late? Had I done something I wasn't suppose to? I mean yes sometimes I sneak out my room to either check on Anna or go down to the kitchen because I'm hungry! But I don't think she knows that! Or does she?_ "Alright Anna and I didn't only come because I had to I came because I wanted to, I also didn't have a choice but you know!" She hit me on the shoulder "Oww!" I said pretending it hurt, "Oh don't be a big baby!" she said laughing. As soon as we walked into the last shop I knew we was going to be in here for along time, it was a dress shop Anna's favourite, Anna would be trying everything on!

**Anna's Prov**

"Oh don't be a big baby!" I said laughing. This was my favourite dress shop ever I loved it, I hadn't come in here for Elsa's present I came in here for me, I took one look around and quickly started picking up dresses and handing them to Kristoff to hold. After a while Kristoff had about 20 dresses in his arms "Where not in here for Elsa are we?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow "How did you know that?" "Well first of all this is your favourite shop and Elsa hates it, all these dresses are your size and I just know you to well feisty pants!" I just smiled and shrugged then turned on my heels and walked towards the dressing rooms, then suddenly something caught my eye, a dress a blue dress that looked like ice it was different to the one Elsa had made, it was shorter a little more puffy. I walked over to it and looked at the size! My eyes widened it was the last one in Elsa's size! I picked it up but then felt a tug on it "Hey give it to me" I heard a voice say, I looked over the railing, I was a girl she looked a little younger then me she had long blonde hair that flowed to her waist, she had a pink slim revealing dress on. I glanced at Kristoff he was sitting over by the dressing rooms and didn't know what I was doing. _Thank god_. I would have hated it if he looked at this girl the same way he looked at me, I felt myself going red! _I'm so protective if he looks at a prettier girl then me!_ "Excuse me may you let go I need this!" I asked politely "I had it first!" the girl said "Well I'm the Princess of Arendelle!" the girl looked at me "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" This was a good thing about being royalty I guess, you always get what you want. I turned and walked to Kristoff "Put those dresses down I've found Elsa's last present!" I heard him sigh with relief "Can we go home now" He pleaded this made me laugh "Yes, we can go home!" I said kissing him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Little Girl

**Elsa's Prov**

"Where are they! I asked them not to be late!" I was passing up and down the hall "Calm down Elsa they will be here." Gerda reassured me, she had brought me and Anna up along with Kai after our parents died they made sure that nothing happened to us. She was a mother figure to me but obviously she would never take my mothers place. Then I heard the doors open downstairs I looked down,_ yes they are here,_ finally! "Where have you two been!" "Umm in town?" they both said looking confused "We aren't that late are we Els?" Kristoff asked kindly. _Sigh. _I smiled "No not at all! Meet me in my office in 10 minutes I'm going to go find Olaf!" I walked off down the hall my mind was racing _How am I going to tell them? What will they say? Where is Olaf most likely to be? _I started to walk to the stables. I had got to the door and stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Olaf talking to someone but I fully knew he wasn't talking to Sven as I heard someone reply. I opened the door a jar and peered in through the gap. A small girl was sitting on a pile of hay talking to Olaf and Sven, she had long blonde hair that flowed to her waist, there was flowers twinned into her hair, she had big blue eyes like Anna and this little girl looked no older than 10. Oh how she reminded me of a crossover of Anna and my cousin Rapunzel. "Is it ok with the queen, that I stay here?" the little girl asked Olaf "Well I didn't really ask her, she has been so busy today I didn't want to disturb her, but I'm sure if you stay here and don't get caught then you can stay here! I mean it is only for a few days, I will get you all your food and drink; you must stay hidden though!" Olaf said firmly. "Oh Olaf I have never met a snowman like you for one I've never met a taking snowman and secondly no one has ever been this nice to me ever!" The girls said kissing Olaf on the cheek, at this point Sven grunted "And you to Sven, if you hadn't found me then I wouldn't be here would I!" She said scratching him behind the ear just how he liked it. I'd had and seen enough I opened the stable door.

"Uh oh, I'd better go!" the girls eyes widened and mouth dropped "Stay right there!" I demanded then turning to Olaf "As for you go to my office now! We will talk about this later!" I sternly said "But..." "Now Olaf" I said raising my eyebrows he turned with a frown on his face and started walking to the castle. I then turned back to our little guest "As for you missy!" I couldn't hold it anymore I just started to laugh, I looked at the girl she looked so confused, relieved and as if she was about to cry at the same time! "I...I...I didn't mean for Olaf and Sven to bring me hear Olaf said it would be ok I didn't mean to cause any trouble Queen, I will go just please don't get the guards on me." the girl said in a panic. "First off call me Elsa I hate being called Queen and formal stuff like that it's just not me!" I said smiling "Secondly Olaf and Sven were right to bring you here, oh you poor thing, you look freezing! How about you come with me we will go to my office to see Anna, Kristoff and Olaf quickly then get you a room near mine, we get a tailor to measure you for lots of dresses and then get you in a nice warm bath..." Holding my hand out to her I suddenly realised I didn't know her name still "Amber. My name is Amber and I would like that very much Elsa!" Amber said kindly accepting my hand. She then pulled away and ran over to where she had bee sitting and picked up a dirty stuffed rabbit "And who might this be?" I kindly asked her "Oh this is TJ. He's all I have left I mean I don't have anything or anyone, I have no friends as all the children in the village think I'm different just because I have powers!"

Her mouth dropped lots of beautiful flowers started to form everywhere "I should go, I need to go!" Amber said turning quickly "Amber wait!" I walked over and bent down in front of her "I have powers to they are ice powers, I know what it is like to be alone, trust me but I got through it in the end I use to hate my powers but I grew to love them and control them" Ambers eyes widened "Oh I have Flower power! I don't like playing with the other children though because I'm scared I will hurt them as I did to my best friend when I was little! I can't control them though I've had no one to help me!" _A child going through this alone! No its not right she must stay! She must!_ "Amber come with me I will look after you and help you with your powers!" I held my hand out to her again she nodded and held my hand. She reminded me of myself a lot, having no one to help her control her powers, scared of hurting someone. This all that I have been through. Once we got to the castle I chased Amber up the stairs and led her to my office where Anna, Kristoff and Olaf where.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Finding out

**Third Person**

As Elsa and Amber enter the office Kristoff, Anna and Olaf all turn around in disbelief "Um Elsa there is someone behind you!" Anna says uncomfortably

"Oh yes this is Amber, Olaf and Sven found her and took her into the stables as they though I wouldn't allow her to stay in the castle!" Elsa said glancing at Olaf who was giggling in embarrassment.

"Amber this is Anna my sister and Kristoff her fiancé! Kristoff, Anna this is Amber!" Amber walked forward a little "Hello" she said quietly, Kristoff walked over and bent down to Ambers level "You don't have a mummy or daddy do you Amber?" she shook her head "Just like us all me, Anna and Elsa lost our mummy and daddy's when we was little! But I'm sure Elsa will let you stay here for as long as you wish!" He said smiling she smiled pack. Anna walked over "Amber how old are you?"

"Well Princess Anna, I am 11 and my birthday if the 11th August!" Anna's eyes widened she looked at Elsa then back at Amber "You have the same birthday as Elsa!" she finally explained.

"Els how long is Amber staying? Well we could always have a joint birthday ball!" Kristoff suggested, Elsa walked over to Amber and bent down to her height "Well Amber how would you like that?" "More then ever! I've never had a birthday ball or spent it with anyone let alone spent it with royalty!" she said jumping up and down. "Elsa I need to talk to you!" Anna said eagerly Kristoff knew what it was about, he looked and nodded to her.

"Come on Amber, how about we get you a drink before we get you fitted for dresses?" Kristoff said, Amber jumped onto his back, all Kristoff done was laugh and carried her downstairs with Olaf running behind them.

"He's really good with kids, don't you think sis?" Anna asked smiling to herself "He is isn't he! I've never noticed that!" "Oh Els you should see him when we go into town and the kids come running over to him, he seems so happy I wanted to talk to you about that and the wedding." "Go ahead Anna I'm all ears!" "Well me and Kristoff have decided to have the wedding in about 2 months, is that ok?" "Why Anna of course I will have everything done just the way you wanted in 2 months!" Elsa said smiling_ my baby sister is really getting married!_ "Also Els, I was wondering when me and Kristoff are married would it be alright to start are own family! You've seen how great he is with kids and I know he will just be the best dad!" She looked over at Elsa! Elsa was crying? "Oh I'm sorry Elsa I shouldn't have asked!" "No Anna these are happy tears I know you will just make the perfect little family! Also how would you fell if I asked Amber to live here I mean she has no one else and I don't want her to be alone with her powers and all not like me." Anna's mouth dropped "Oh long story, I will tell you and Kristoff later!" Elsa stated "Oh ok, well I think that would be lovely having her live her she's such a sweet little girl, I think she looks like me and Rapunzel a little!" "That's what I thought!" They both started laughing.

Kristoff and Amber came running in at this point "Come on Amber, lets go get you dresses fitted!" Elsa said taking Amber's hand, they started walking towards the tailors room. "So what did she say about the wedding?" Kristoff asked "Why yes obviously! I told you so! Your really good with kids you know that Kristoff, I can't wait till we are married and start our own family! Your gonna be the best dad ever!" Kristoff began to blush "Well and I know you will just be the best mum ever!" He said pulling Anna in for a kiss "As soon as we are married we can try for one!" she said kissing him, they stayed in Elsa's office kissing, the most passionate kiss they had shared yet. That's when they knew everything would be alright!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Starting a New Life Part 1

**Amber's Prov**

Elsa and me walked down the halls, we was talking about what would happen tonight and how it would go.

Soon after we arrived at a large door, Elsa put me down and knocked on the door "Come in!" a voice called from inside. Elsa opened the door letting me through then followed behind me, I looked around the room there seemed to be a thousand beautiful dresses _Oh I can't wait to have my own dresses!_ "Your majesty" she said bowing "Iridessa what have I told you I don't like the formal titles they just don't suit me! Anyway this is Amber she will be staying with us and we would like you to have quite a few dresses made! Oh and also we would like one made for her for our birthday ball!" as Elsa and Iridessa was talking about my dress for the birthday ball, my eyes wandered around the big room then I saw the most beautiful dress I was instantly drawn to it. It was small and sparkly being the curious 11 year old I am I picked it up and dragged it over to Elsa "Elsa, Elsa" I said tugging on the dress, she looked down "Yes Amber." "I like this one!" I said holding up the dress as high as I could "Oh well this is very pretty but I think it maybe a little to big sweetie!" I looked up at her and done puppy dog eyes, I could see in her face that she felt really bad. _this is one of the good things about being cute_.

Iridessa walked over to me "Look sweet heart let me measure you and start making a night gown and dress for you to wear tonight and tomorrow then I will do as many dresses and night gowns as I can tomorrow." I nodded, she lead me over to a stand I had to stand on it, it felt like it had taken her ages to measure me and I was getting bored, when she had finished she stood up and walked over to a rail and picked out a lovely green night gown "Will this do for tonight Amber?" I nodded with a big smile on my face. "Say thank you to Iridessa, Amber." Elsa said looking at me "Thank you Iridessa!" I said running over and hugging her, she kindly accepted it "Your very welcome, I will have you dress in your room before you wake up ok!" Elsa walked over to me took my hand and then placed the small night gown in her other arm. We exited the room.

"Where are we going now?" I asked "To your new room silly." she said laughing a little, I felt safe with Elsa as it seemed she cared about me and she wouldn't let anything happen to me. _I hope she will make me a pretty princess!_ We walked past a room with a blue pattern on it. "Is that your room?" "Why yes how did you guess?" she said surprised "The pattern is blue and looks like ice. I'm 11 not 5." I said cheekily "Well Mrs Smarty Pants!" Elsa said putting me down and tickling me "I think on your door we should paint flowers what do you think?" we approached a big door next to Elsa's room "Oh I would like that very much the flowers can be big and sparkly!" I opened the door and went running in, the first thing I done was run to the bed. _I haven't slept in a bed for years! _It was so soft and comfy, I jumped off the bed and run over to the closet. My face lit up I walked in "WOW I think I could get lost in here if I'm not careful!" I shouted to Elsa. I came hopping out and walked into the bathroom, their was a bath, a toilet, a sink and a massive mirror. Elsa walked in and started to run me a bath, I walked out then over to the window to look at the view, I held TJ up to the window to look, I couldn't talk. "It's beautiful isn't it!" Elsa said walking over and putting her hand on my shoulder "Yes it is. Me and TJ love it here thank you Elsa." I gave her a big hug she hugged me back even tighter. I walked over to the bed again and put TJ down on it "Amber" "Yes Elsa" "Would you like to live here?" I broke into a smile "Would I become a princess?" I said hopefully "Why of course you would!" she said smirking "YES YES YES !" I said running over to her hugging her. "Come on you your bath is ready then we will get you some dinner!" She had placed the night gown on to the bed next to TJ. "I've been alone all my life and I have never had people let alone royalty be so kind and loving towards me. Thank you for letting me live here!" I said once again.

* * *

**I would love to know what people think of my story. Please leave reviews after you have read as I want to know what I can do to change it.**


	11. Chapter 10: Part 2

Chapter 10: Starting a New Life Part 2

**Amber's Prov**

I walked into the bathroom and got ready for my bath. There was lots of bubbles it smelt like ... like ... ROSES! My favourite. I got in and then Elsa walked back in to see how I was doing. After I had played with the bubbles a bit I splashed Elsa and got her dress a little wet by mistake she just laughed and splashed me back, she started to wash my hair "Um Amber did you put these flowers in your hair?"

"Yes with my powers, why?"

"Well honey I need you to removed them."

My face dropped "But I don't know how to"

"Love will thaw." she said, I gave her a very confused face "Think of love Me, Olaf, Anna, Kristoff and Sven love you and having you here just think of that and then remove them from you hair." She said kindly smiling at me, I took a deep breath. _Concentrate Amber, love! They love you Amber they love you! You love them to so come on. _I raised my hands up a little removing the flowers from my hair, they was floating in the air until I flicked my wrist and they vanished. My face lit up "I knew you could do it!" Elsa said grinning and placing a hand on my shoulder. "I did it! I did it! I can't believe I did it! Thank you Elsa, thank you so much!"

It seemed to take forever her washing my hair but we was talking about each other and our powers. Finally it was time for me to get out Elsa stood up and grabbed a towel came back and handed it to me then leaving the bathroom so I could have some privacy. She went and waited in my room as I dried myself in the bathroom. When I was done I still had the towel rapped around me I walked over to my clothes "Elsa I shouldn't wear my night grown to dinner, so should I wear my old dress as that is all I have?" She sat there for a moment thinking "Ah, I got it stay right here I will be right back!" she went running down the hall I'm guessing it was to her room, I couldn't be sure. Soon she was back but holding a small purple and green dress with pink drawings of flowers on it. "Here try this on. Its my old one from when I was your age I never wore it so I would like to give it to you." She helped me put on her old but my new dress. "How do I look?" I said spinning in a circle "Like a princess!" she said picking me up and spinning me around, I couldn't help but laugh hysterically, we was going around faster and faster till she finally set me down.

"Come on lets go dry your hair." she said holding her hand out, we went running next door to her room, as I walked in she held the door open and gestured towards the bed when her hairdryer was. It seemed to have taken Elsa ages to dry my hair maybe it was because of the length of it or how thick it was, but she was soon done and we walked back to my room as she wanted to braid my hair. I walked into my room only to see a shadowy figure by my wardrobe, I turned and hid behind Elsa as I knew she would protect me. She created a snowball in her hand, _wow her magic really is beautiful,_ she walked towards the figure a little but I stayed still, Elsa raised her arm and threw the snowball at the person. "Ouch!"

"Oh Iridessa, I'm so sorry if I knew it was you I wouldn't have thrown it, you just scared me and Amber so much!" she said helping up Iridessa "Agh, its ok I'm just glad it wasn't a big one like last time!" They both started laughing "Oh Amber there is nothing to be afraid of!" Elsa said bending down to my height "Come here flower!" she said opening her arms as if she was about to hug me, I went running towards her jumping into her arms when I met them giving her a big hug. . "Look at Iridessa, you know she would never mean to scare or upset me or you in a million years!" Elsa said reassuring me. I walked over to Iridessa and kindly hugged her she accepted it. "Now child, I'm sure I know what would make you happy." She said opening the doors to my wardrobe. She put me down and I went running in followed closely by Elsa "Oh you really have out done yourself !" she said turning to Iridessa. "But how did you manage it so quick?"

"Well lots of this stuff are dresses and night gowns I had made you and Anna but you both never came to get them, so I though what would be better then to give them to Amber!" I was still speechless I turned to face them both "I love them! Thank you, thank you, thank you !"

"Now you are very welcome but I must be off now!" Iridessa said heading towards the door, then she turned to face me and Elsa "Also come and see me anytime you need my door is always open. To you all you little miss Amber, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff" We waved goodbye and then walked over to my dresser. I sat down still as Elsa braided my hair. When she was finally done, I waved my hand above it making flowers appear "Oh that's wonderful Amber!" she said smiling "Can we eat now?" I asked laughing "Yes we can flower." _Elsa had called me this a few times today. oh well I like it, it suits me!_ Elsa put me on her back as we headed to the great hall.

We walked in together everyone was sat down waiting for me and Elsa to arrive. I looked around the room,_ wow this is big,_ my mouth dropped open. "Hey Amber come sit next to me!" Olaf called I just giggled and looked up at Elsa who nodded as if she knew what I was going to ask. I skipped across the room over to where Olaf was and sat down next to him. "Well Amber don't you look pretty!" Kristoff said smiling at me "Thank you!"

"Yes you do! Elsa isn't that your old dress?" Anna asked curiously "Why yes it is Anna!" she said looking shocked "I'm surprised you remembered it! Anyway I've given it to Amber now as it doesn't fit also Iridessa has given all mine and your dresses and night gowns to her that we asked for but never went back up to get!" Elsa explained to Anna "Oh that was very nice of her!" Olaf said. "Right everyone, I'd like to ask that after we have finished dinner instead of doing our own thing..." she said glancing over at Anna and Kristoff who had both gone bright red "we are all going to head for the ballroom!" she stated. "Why Elsa?" Both Kristoff and Anna said at the same time, they both looked at each other after and laughed. "Because I would like you to am I clear?" She said looking at all of us "Yes Elsa" we all chanted. Next thing I knew dinner was being served it smelt so good!_ Seeing as I live here now_ _I'd better get use to this!_ Once everyone's food had been served, we all tucked in to a delicious meal._ I think I'm going to like it here! _I started smiling to myself.

**Comment in the reviews how you think Amber could have hurt her friend by mistake with her flower powers. Thank you for reading make sure to keep leaving reviews even is it isn't about Amber and her powers.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Magical Night

**Third Person**

Once they had all finished dinner "Can Sven come to the ballroom Elsa?" Olaf asked "Well I don't see why not I mean its not like we don't have the room in there." She replied.

"Oh goody I will go get him!" Olaf said jumping down from the table and went running to the stables.

"I think I should go help Olaf, I mean Sven can be pretty clumsy!" He said standing up. Anna looked up to Kristoff "Just like you! So I might as well come to just to make sure!" she said laughing. Kristoff held his hand up to his heart and acted like he was in pain "That hurt me so much!" He said laughing.

Him and Anna walked out the dinning hall hand in hand to help Olaf with Sven "We will meet you two in the ballroom!" Anna said turning towards Amber and Elsa. Elsa just nodded.

"Elsa what are we doing tonight?" Amber said looking confused.

"Well me and you are going to show off our powers!" Elsa replied winking at Amber this made her giggle a little.

"Come on then flower, we can't keep the waiting!" They both stood up and headed towards the ballroom, Amber had never been in a ballroom before she just though it was a room filled with balls but no it was actually the opposite, the room was near to empty with lots of room. I guess this is needed if someone wants a ball in a castle as there would be lots of guests.

"Elsa is this the room where we will have our birthday ball?" Amber said curiously.

"That's right Amber and there is going to be a lot of people so we are going to make sure you know how to semi control your powers." She saw the horror on Ambers face "don't worry flower its not that hard and we still have 2 weeks to try!"

As Elsa and Amber entered the ballroom they saw Sven and Olaf running around but couldn't see Anna and Kristoff. _Ahh I know where they are_ Elsa though as she walked over to a curtain that was always drawn unless someone need to be announced. Elsa moved slowly towards it then when she reacted it and pulled it back, they was Anna and Kristoff eating each others faces off (not a surprise) as soon as they saw Elsa they broke apart.

"We really need to get a new hiding space in the ballroom!" Anna said going red, Kristoff just nodded to agree with her.

"Don't you think by now I know where you two hid during a ball?" Elsa said raising an eyebrow. Anna just let out a little giggle. Once Elsa, Anna and Kristoff had finished their conversation they all walked back over to where Amber, Olaf and Sven where.

"Right everyone Amber and I though this might be a nice treat as we haven't done this in ages and with a hidden twist!" as Elsa said this she slammed her foot down on the ground making it because an ice ring, then she created snow trail from her hands then threw it up making it snow, she then created lots of snow on the ground leaving a big bit of ice for an ice ring.

"Oh Elsa its amazing we've never done this all together before as a family!" Anna said looking at everyone even Amber who was part of the family now.

"Its not over yet!" Elsa said looking down at Amber giving her a reassuring smile as if to say you can do it.

"Here it goes!" Amber said taking a deep breath she started to spin, she had never done this before, as she was spinning this caused flowers to appear in the air she flicked her wrists sending them flying over to the walls, then she went around to each of them and spread her arms causing them to grow and create more smaller flowers around them. Then like Elsa had done with the snow Amber created a trail of flowers in her hands and then threw it up making petals fall with the snow. She felt so proud of herself she was grinning ear to ear, she slowly turned to see everyone's faces. There mouths had dropped, even Elsa's!

"I know its weird. I didn't mean to get carried away, sorry." Amber said looking at the floor. "Why on gods earth are you saying sorry!" Elsa said still in shock "That was so cool!" Olaf said jumping up and down. "You really are one of a kind aren't you Amber?" Anna complimented her smiling "You have beautiful powers like Els here don't you ever think they are weird! You understand me?" Kristoff said chuckling, Sven didn't say anything but just jumped around with Olaf.

"You all really think my powers are pretty and not weird at all?" Amber asked feeling pleased.

"Absolutely!" They all said at the same time.

"Well that's a first!" Amber said laughing and turning to Elsa. "Can we play now?" Amber asked as everyone started to laugh "Yes we can play now!" Elsa said. They played for hours but as the night got on everyone fell tired, "I think we should clean this up and head to bed." Elsa said yawning, everyone just nodded "Come on Amber, copy me and think and love." Elsa said she was half wake by now. "Ok Elsa coming." Amber said stumbling to her feet. They both thawed their mess. When a maid walked in "Queen Elsa, Iridessa would like to see you quickly please." "Really, can't it wait till morning I have to put Amber to bed and I'm so tired!" Elsa moaned. "Don't worry Kristoff and I will put Amber to bed sis, you go!" Anna said quietly. Elsa just nodded and slowly walked to the door. "Oh and Olaf will you take Sven back to the stables please?" "Sure thing Elsa." Olaf said still with loads of energy.

Kristoff walked over to Amber and picked her up with one arm and with his free hand held Anna's hand. They looked like a proper little family, Olaf and Sven had just left the hall, Kristoff and Anna walked to Ambers room "Here let me change her." Anna suggested as she was a girl. Kristoff didn't hesitate to agree. Once Anna had changed Amber she carried her over to the bed and tucked her in. "Good night Amber." she whispered kissing her on the top of her head, Kristoff done the same, he saw that Anna was to tired to walk so he picked her up and carried her to the door where Anna said "When we start our own family your gonna be a great dad." This made Kristoff smile, but soon after Anna said that she was out like a light.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Trolls

**Kristoff's Prov**

I woke up at 7 the next morning, as we was going to see my family and tell them that me and Anna were getting married and also to introduce Amber to them. I got up out of my bed, had a shower and got ready. When I was ready I walked across the hall to Anna's room and knocked "One minute" _She's probably still getting ready_ about 5 minutes passed. "Anna I'm coming in." I said "No, don't not yet!" she said sounding worried.

"Anna what's wrong? I'm coming in!" with that I burst through her door to see her on her bed, I walked over and sat next to her, she looked like she had been crying. "What happened? Why were you crying?" I placed my arm around her she placed her head on my chest and sniffed a little.

"Its nothing don't worry." I looked down at her "You had another nightmare didn't you?" I said whipping her eyes, she nodded "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I've been having it for a few night, it is when Elsa froze me and I was standing on the fjord and I saw you running towards me and I looked over at Hans about to kill Elsa and instead of running to help her I ran to you and we kissed just like our first kiss but then Hans killed Elsa, it was all my fault then he came running over and killed you so I had no one." she started to sob "Shhh it's fine, look I'm right here, it was just a dream. Hans is long gone and he knows not to come back or I will give him a right old beating!" I said making her laugh a little "Anyway you know that you didn't do that and everyone is safe now because of you."

"Kristoff I really don't deserve you!" she said kissing me on the cheek "Don't be stupid its more like the other way I mean I'm an ice harvester and you are a princess. Bit of a weird couple don't you think?" I said laughing "But we are weird!" she kissed me after she said this and went to get ready. When she was done she quickly put here hair in two plats. "Come on we don't want to be late to see you family!" she said smiling. I took her hand and we both walked down to the dinning hall for breakfast.

* * *

**Elsa's Prov **

It was around 7 o'clock and I was already up and dressed we was heading up the mountain today to see Kristoff's family, I love going up and visiting them they always made us feel welcome. I quickly done my hair how I had it for my coronation and went to wake Amber. I got to her door and slowly opened it, I glanced over at her bed, she was sound asleep. I slowly walked over to her bed and sat down next to her stroking her hair "Amber come on flower time to wake up." I said softly.

Her eyes fluttered open, she yawned, rubbed her eyes and sat up. Her hair was still perfect from last night I didn't even have to redo it. "How did you sleep last night?" I asked walking into the wardrobe to pick out a dress, I came out with a dress that must have been Anna's as it had a green skirt, a black top with a gold outlining and white long sleeves. "Very well thank you!" I got her out of bed and got her changed "There that will keep you warm." I said standing up, she looked at me confused "But its summer Elsa why would I need to stay warm?"

"Well we are going up the mountain to introduce you to Kristoff's family." I said pulling out some winter boots for her "Oh yay I'm sure there really nice as they brought up Kristoff!" then her face dropped "What about my powers they can't find out, they probably wont like me if they do" She was panicking I could tell as flowers started to form everywhere "Calm down! They are really nice and wont be scared at all you wont need to hide your powers as they will already know! They wont be scared of you they are use to it as they know I have powers." I reassured her "Wait what do you mean by they know?" she said looking confused "Well that's the thing, umm well Amber Kristoff's family are trolls!" I said looking worried as I didn't know how she was going to react "Trolls...Trolls...They are trolls!" she said jumping up and down "Oh I cant wait to meet them. Come one come one lets go I want to leave soon!" She said laughing and pulling me. I chased her downstairs to the dinning room.

* * *

**Third Person**

Amber and Elsa entered the dinning hall to see Anna, Kristoff and Olaf sitting down chatting away. Amber run over and took a seat in-between Elsa and Olaf they was all talking when servants walked in with their breakfast it, it was pancakes everyone favourite. When they had finished Kristoff went and sorted out the sled, Elsa went to get the picnic, Olaf was happy talking to Sven and Anna and Amber where happily sitting and talking on the steps outside. "So Amber do you know I'm getting married to Kristoff in 2 months?" Anna asked "Well of course I do! I cant wait to see you in you wedding dress I'm sure you will be beautiful!" Anna blushed "Well me and Kristoff have been talking and we was wondering would you like to be one of my brides maids?" Ambers eyes widened in dismay "Are you sure I mean I'm sure you would much rather someone else to be your brides maid!" "Oh don't worry Amber you wont be alone you will be with Melody my friend Ariel's daughter, Evangeline my friend Tiana's daughter and Verity my cousin Rapunzel's daughter. You are all the same age well you will be when you turn 12 and I'm sure you will get on great! So what do you say?" Amber jumped up and hugged Anna "Yes I would be honoured! Thank you!" Amber run over to Kristoff and hugged him "Thank you!" He knew exactly why she was saying thank you "Your welcome!" He said returning the hug. Elsa was walking out the castle doors with their picnic in her hands when Amber went running up to her "Guess what! Anna just asked me to be a brides maid! I', so excited!" Elsa just looked over to Anna and smiled "Well I guess we will have to get Iridessa to make another dress shouldn't we!" Just with that Kristoff shouted "Come on guys time to go!" They all got into the sled.

Anna and Kristoff up front and Amber, Elsa and Olaf in the back. It had been 30 minutes since they left the castle, Amber and Olaf where happily playing eye spy, Kristoff and Anna were talking/flirting and Elsa was happy watching Amber enjoying herself. Soon they arrived at the circle opening they all hopped off the sled and walked in "Hey guys I back!" Kristoff called "Their rocks?" Amber asked looking confused "Give it a minute" Elsa replied laughing a little. Then the floor started to shake and the rocks all cam rolling towards us, Amber jumped behind Elsa as she was scared. Then the rocks turned out to be trolls "Well you took your time coming back!" One said laughing "Sorry guys but a lot has been going on. Here I want to introduce you to someone." Kristoff walked over to Amber and held out his hand, she took it "This is Amber!" she smiled and just waved "Hi Amber" they all said at once. Grand Pappi came rolling in "Why good to see you all again he said looking around "and who is this?" "I'm Amber." She said stepping forward. "Well hello Amber! I'm sure we will be seeing you more often!" He said chuckling.

They spent the whole day up the mountain with Kristoff's family they all wanted to talk to Amber "Can you show us your powers?" a little troll asked, Amber just spun around forming lots of flowers around her "Wow! That's soooo cool!" She loved this not having anyone be afraid of her or call her a monster. It was nearly time for them to leave when Elsa turned to Anna and Kristoff "Don't you have something else to tell them?" Anna nodded and turned to the trolls again "Me and Kristoff have some big news..." She said waiting for him to continue "Me and Anna are getting married!" Cheers spread through out the circle "Well done Kristoff you finally asked her!" Grand Pappi said with a big smile "Grand Pappi!" Kristoff whined Anna just stood there laughing "We will come back as soon as we can!" she said "Goodbye!" The trolls shouted "Bye" everyone replied. It had been a good day on their way back they was all laughing and chatting, till the sun had set.


	14. Chapter 13: Part 1

Chapter 13: Elsa and Amber's Birthday Part 1

**Amber's Prov**

_2 weeks later..._

I was the first to wake up I think because I was so excited about today and tonight. I didn't want to be a pain this morning as I woke up so early, so I got up and run into my closet I walked right to the back where Iridessa had but my best dresses, I picked one that Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven got me as a welcome gift I though I should save it for a special occasion (like today)! It was light pink, it was a little puffy but not to showy, I put it on with struggle but I got it on only I couldn't do up the string at the back so I left it as it was pointless trying. I left my hair down just brushed it and created a small blue lotus flower in my hand, that's another good thing about my powers I guess. I can think of any flower in any colour then create it, most kids would love that, when I was done I stood in front of my mirror and though I looked dressed for the occasion so I left my room and walked to Elsa's. On my way I wasn't looking where I was going and next thing I knew I was on the floor? I opened my eyes and looked up... my vision was blurry but I could make out a hand being held out to me "I'm truly sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" I said nervously, accepting the kind hand helping me up.

"Oh no your highness, it is my fault, I shouldn't have been running through the castle! To be honest I shouldn't have left my aunt." The voice sounded kind, soft but yet strong. My vision started to come back, me and the stranger where still holding hands when they let go "I'm truly sorry for knocking over to you! But I have to go now my aunt will be wondering were I am." They said this as my vision came back but all I saw was a boy running down the hall.

"Maybe I will see you tonight!" I shouted but the boy had gone. As I straightened my dress out and I was about to continue walking to Elsa's room when I saw Gerda.

"Ahh Amber!" "Gerda am I glad to see you! Would you do up my dress please?" I said turning around Gerda just let out a chuckle and done up my dress.

"Gerda. There was a boy earlier he run down that way." I said pointing to my left "Who was he and why is he here?" Gerda just looked worried.

"I'm sorry princess Amber but I must go I will see you soon." She said starting to walk the way the young boy went then she suddenly turned around "Oh and Amber!"

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday!" I grinned _She remembered!_

"Thank you Gerda!" I turned and run to Elsa's room before anyone else could slow me down. Whist doing this I though about the past two weeks a lot had happened! I accidently called Anna aunt but she didn't seem to mind she actually said she liked it! Luckily we was alone because I would have been even more embarrassed if Elsa or Kristoff where there. Also Elsa announced that I had moved into the castle and I was now part of the royal family, I think that it was her way of saying I was her daughter, niece or something but since then anyone I have seen has called me princess or you highness I'm not complaining but it was weird for 11 years I have just been Amber or monster (as most of the children called me) and I was use to that but now I had to get use to my new titles.

I opened Elsa's door slowly she was still asleep! I tiptoed in and made my way around to the side of the bed where she was laying and tapped her eyelids lightly. "Come on its our birthday you can't sleep in!" I said giggling after this her eyes opened ever so slowly.

"Happy Birthday flower!" She said sitting up, so I stepped back to let her see me, she looked shocked at first then broke into a smile "You look beautiful!"

"Happy Birthday Elsa! You look pretty as always too!" I said grinning. She came over and hugging me then walked into her closet and walked out moments later in a similar dress to mine only it was blue! Her perfect colour!

"Elsa you look... amazing!" I said surprised

"Thank you I though we could look like twins today as we have the same birthday!" She said smiling, she walked over to her dresser and brushed her hair it looked so pretty down.

"Elsa why don't you leave your hair down? I like it down! Also if I get bored it will make it easier to play with it!" I said running over to her. She started to laugh. "Ok I will leave it down but only because you asked and it is the princesses birthday after all!" she said laughing. I turned around in shock.

"Wait its Anna's birthday too?" I asked surprised. She just rolled her eyes and started to tickle me, I gave out high pitched squeals and started squirming "Stop it! Stop it!" I said still laughing "It's not Anna's birthday silly! I was on about you!" she said laughing.

When she finally stopped tickling me, she stood up and walked over to her dresser again and sat down. I looked at her hair _there is something missing_?Then it finally came to me! In my hand I created another lotus flower only this time it was the light pink, I run over to Elsa and placed it in her hair "Perfect!" I stated. "I have no idea what I would do with out you!" She said smiling.

"Come on lets go get Kristoff and Anna up!" She said laughing "Wait!" I didn't mean to shout but I did. Elsa looked at me "What is it flower?" I took a deep breath and pulled out a poorly wrapped gift Elsa's face lit up.

"I made this for you. It's a birthday present!" I said cutely and handed her the present. She slowly unwrapped it to reveal a flower head band that I had made. "Oh Amber its beautiful! This must have taken you ages! And look its full of mine, yours, Anna's, Kristoff's, Olaf's and Sven's favourite colours. Elsa started to cry my heart sunk "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry not on our birthday. If your worried that they will die well they wont as I put a spell on it making sure they would never die!" I said placing my hand on hers.

"Oh Amber it is beautiful! Don't worry these are happy tears! I love it thank you" she said whilst hugging me she kissed me on the top of my head and then placed the head band on her hair, I reached up and took the lotus flower out of her hair "Can I keep that?" Elsa asked "Well if you would like!" she took the flower out of my hand and placed it on her bedside table. "Now can we go and get Kristoff and Anna?" she said laughing I laughed as well and nodded.

When we arrived outside Kristoff and Anna's rooms "Do we wake them one after the other or same time?" Elsa asked me we looked at each other "Same time!" we said at the same time placing a hand up to our mouths and giggled. I run into Anna's room and Elsa run into Kristoff's. I run over to Anna's bed and screamed get up she groaned and rolled over grabbing me. We both let out a chuckle "Happy Birthday princess! Where is Elsa?"

"She's gone to wake up Kristoff! Come get ready we have a long day!" I said laughing "Alright I'm going! I'm going" she said laughing to herself. As Anna was getting changed I run across the hall to Kristoff's room to see if he was awake, as I poped my head around I saw Elsa struggling to wake him up so I run and jumped on him, he let out a big grunt!

"Oh the joys of birthdays!" He groaned. "Oh come one Kristoff don't be a kill joy!" Elsa said hitting him on the shoulder lightly. "Happy Birthday Elsa!" He said giving her a big hug then turned to me and bent to my level "Happy Birthday princess! Have you awoken Anna yet?" He asked. "Yes without a struggle!" I said feeling proud of myself "She's just getting ready! Like you should be!" I said raising my eyebrow. "Ok I'm going! Wow Elsa she's just like you!" He said cheekily. We both turned to face him with our arms crossed "Well I would hope she takes after me!" She said laughing, then she mumbled something I think she said she is my daughter after all. This made my heart skip _She called me her daughter! SHE CALLED ME HER DAUGHTER! _I was screaming inside.

"Elsa they take so long to get ready! Can we meet them in the dining hall please?" Elsa just looked at me I though she was going to shout at me "They do take a long time don't they! Come on we don't have to wait for them its our day!" She said taking my hand and we walked out of Kristoff's room "WE WILL MEET YOU TWO DOWN IN THE DINING HALL!" she shouted as their doors were shut "OK!" I heard them both call back.

Me and Elsa walked down to the dining hall thinking about how today would go "Amber, come here I want to show you something before we go to the dining room!" she said dragging me to the balcony, it was still early so the sun was still rising, we walked out onto the balcony Elsa had covered my eyes "This is something I would always do on my birthday, before everyone was awake!" she took her hands away from my eyes I was in shock the sun was touching the tip of the North Mountain, the sun looked so big and close "Oh Elsa its ... its Beautiful!"

"Glad you like it flower!" she bent down to my level "hey how would you like it if I said I wanted to officially adopt you?" she asked hesitantly. I frozen last time someone adopted me they kicked me out but Elsa is different I know it "Oh that would be the best birthday present EVER!" I said jumping into her arms.

"Happy birthday honey!" she said smiling "Happy birthday mama!" that felt weird saying it but it felt right. Yeah it felt right. "Today is going to be the best birthday ever!" I said smiling. We stood hand in hand watching the sun rise then went back in and headed towards the dinning hall. _I wonder what else this day will hold?_

* * *

_**So what do you think of this chapter! I would love to hear your thoughts! How do you think Amber hurt her friend with her flower power? How do you think Anna and Kristoff will react to Elsa adopting Amber? What will come next? In the next chapter it is Elsa and Ambers Birthday part 2.**_


	15. Chapter 13: Part 2

Chapter 13: Elsa and Amber's Birthday Part 2

**Elsa's Prov**

Me and Amber were walking down to the dining hall, as we walked around the corner to be greeted by the sight of Kristoff hugging Anna from behind around the waist as he whispered something in her ear making her blush and giggle, I quickly covered Amber's eyes as I knew they was about to kiss Amber is only 11 well no she is 12 now she still shouldn't see that yet! I coughed causing them to jump "I though you two was already inside!" Anna said glancing at Kristoff who was still holding her hand.

I took my hands off Amber's eyes "Well I took my daughter to the balcony to see the sunrise like I do every year on my well now our birthday" they both pulled confused faces at me when I said daughter "Wait what!?" They said at the same time.

"Elsa adopted me! It's the best birthday present EVER!" Amber said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh Elsa I'm so pleased for you! Both of you!" Anna said running up to me giving me a hug. Then turned to Amber and said "Well now you can officially call me Aunt can't you!" She said laughing making Amber go bright red.

She walked over to Amber and hugged her as Kristoff came over and gave me a hug. "I'm glad you adopted Amber" he whispered in my ear then pulled away. He looked over at Anna who was now behind Amber and nodded to him he then walked behind me and I saw Anna put her hands over Ambers eyes so Kristoff copied her.

"Elsa, Amber keep your eyes closed and we will guide you! We promise you wont bump into anything" Anna said, all I knew was we was moving slowly I'm guessing so I wouldn't bump into anything, I finally heard doors open and we walked a little more and then stopped "Please keep your eyes closed!" They both begged I felt Kristoff remove his hands but I did as I was told and left my eyes shut.

"SURPRISE!" Quickly me and Amber opened our eyes to see that the dining hall had been beautifully decorated with pink and blue ribbons (mine and Amber's favourite colours), streamers, a banner saying Happy Birthday Elsa and Amber and then on the table there was a table cloth with a feast full of mine and Amber's favourite foods: pancakes, waffles, crumpets, croissants and even CHOCOLATE!"

"Oh you guys really out did yourselves!" I said as Olaf came running up to me. "Hi Elsa. Happy Birthday! I got you these!" He said handing me some flowers "and this!" He said giving me a hug.

"Why thank you Olaf!" I said giving him a kiss on his cold soft cheek. He then went hopping over to Amber and gave her flowers and a hug as well. Its nice to see that Amber fitted in with us I mean we aren't the most normal royal family you could get for starters two of us had powers, one was a talking snowman, another was a reindeer, the next was an ice harvester and the other was a clumsy and funny princess! But normal is boring trust me we aren't a boring family!

We all sat down for a lovely breakfast and seeing as it was mine and Amber's birthday, we had enough food to feed the town and more then enough seats at the table so I invited all the servants to join the wonderful feast my great family had prepared. When we finally persuaded them to join us I noticed Amber's little face lit up when Gerda's nephew walked on, I remembered him from my coronation (he was about 13 then meaning he would now be 14), I let Gerda have him stay in the castle 1 week each month as he never got to see his aunt otherwise. As he walked past Amber and I he bowed and wished us both a Happy Birthday and followed his aunt to the other end of the table I could see Amber was disappointed but didn't say anything.

After our amazing breakfast the surprises didn't stop as all the servants the combined a little bit of money to buy me and Amber some gifts, They had got us a big box of chocolates each and a necklace mine had a snowflake on it and Amber's had a flower as the servants knew Amber had flower powers. "Thank you! You didn't have to get anything!" Amber said, as put my new necklace on and helped her with hers, I nodded to agree with her they really did go all out for us.

Anna and Kristoff had excused themselves from the dining hall and went running to the ballroom. Shortly after that the servants dismissed themselves as well as they had so much to do before tonight. I saw Amber searching around the room and it looked as if she was looking for someone and I'm sure I knew who! I took Amber's hand as I still needed to give her my gift to her, as we was walking to the stairs I heard someone call my name? I quickly turned to see it was only Iridessa she looked at me and nodded _Perfect!_

"Amber I have a surprise for you now let me cover your eyes!" I said putting a blindfold over her eyes and picked her up "No peeking!" I said tapping her nose which made her give out a cute little giggle. "Mama where are we going?" _I like that, I love the way she says mama as well!_ "You will find out when we get there." I heard her groan _Gosh she is just as impatient as Anna! Maybe worse!_ I said chuckling to myself.

I finally put Amber down and Iridessa handed me Amber's present "You can take your blindfold off now flower!" As Amber took it off her big blue eyes started to sparkle, in my hand I was holding a dress, that wasn't to puffy but was still a little puffy, it's skirt was pink, on the skirt it had white flowers and the top was plain pink around the top had an diamond outline. This was the dress she was going to wear tonight. "Oh Mama I love it!" she said running up to me and giving me a kiss and hug.

We went and put Amber's dress back in her room for tonight when I heard a light knocking on the door "Come in Anna!" I called. Her and Kristoff walked in slowly.

"Elsa we hope you like it!" they both said handing me a bag. I opened it and pulled out a dress, it looked like the one I had made last year but this one was different, it had a puffy skirt but not to puffy and it had snowflakes on the skirt but on the top it was still blue but plain and had a thin diamond belt. "Oh I love it!" I run over to them and gave them a hug, I'm guessing Amber felt left out as she came and joined in. "I'm going to wear it tonight!"

"Do you two want to come to the ballroom and decorate as we want it to have snowflakes and flowers. Well we though who better to do it then the people their selves!" Anna asked.

"Of course!" me and Amber said together.

We all went running down to the ballroom and got to work, Amber started by throwing flowers on the walls, I followed by creating snowflakes around the flowers. Then I created snowflake streamers and throwing them about the hall, whist Amber made a flower arch over the entrance door and my thrown. It didn't take to long but before we knew it, that it was nearly time to get ready! So me, Amber, Anna and Kristoff rushed off to get ready before our guests stared to arrive!

* * *

**How do you feel about this chapter? I appreciate the comments so far and thank you Reko-Luna as I was struggling to come up with a way Amber could have hurt her friend! What do you think will happen between Amber and Gerda's nephew? Tell me what you think should happen next, I would love to hear you ideas! I will try and post tomorrow however I can not promise anything. Please continue reading as the next chapter will be the ball**


	16. Chapter 13: Part 3

Chapter 13: Elsa and Amber's Birthday Part 3

**Third Person**

Elsa, Amber and Anna decided they would get ready together in Amber's room, they each put on their dresses Elsa put on her new blue dress, Amber put on her new pink dress she had been given earlier that day and Anna had a purple dress on that she had got for her birthday last year. When the girls had finished putting their dresses on they brushed their heir and left it down so it could flow free. Their hair was wavy and each ones flowed down to their waist. "Are we done?" Amber asked curiously.

"There is something missing" Anna frowned trying to think what it was.

"Could it be these?" Elsa said picking up Anna's tiara and her own crown.

Amber walked over to the window as the two sisters placed their tiara/crown on each others heads. _I'm the only royal with out a crown _she though crossing her arms and let out a sigh. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Amber called.

Kristoff then walked in, they was all looking at him in shock! He was wearing a black suit with a white top and a purple outline to math Ann's dress they looked perfect together. Anna slowly walkover to him and whispered something in his ear? He just nodded.

"Amber?" they both said together.

"Yes?"

"Here's your birthday present from me and Kristoff!" Anna said whilst Kristoff handed Amber a box. She quickly opened it to reveal a tiara. She carefully took it out the box and placed it on her head, she walked over to the mirror "Now I looked like a Princess!" She said smiling, turning running up the Kristoff and Anna jumping on them knocking them flying.

"Don't I have the greatest Aunt and Uncle ever!" They all laughed.

"Amber you still have your necklace on don't you?" Elsa asked playing with her own, Amber nodded pointing to her necklace that the servants had given her.

"Come on we have a ball to get too!" Amber said giggling.

It was time for the announcements and Amber was very nervous "Calm down you have nothing to worry about!" Elsa reassured her taking her daughters shaking hand.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Amber of Arendelle" Kai said as Amber and Elsa walked in from the left, there was lots of clapping as they done this.

"Princess Anna and Prince Consort Kristoff of Arendelle" Anna and Kristoff entered holding hands and everyone continued to clap.

Elsa, Amber, Anna and Kristoff stood in front of everyone as they began to dance again. "Would you care to dance?" Kristoff asked Anna holding his hand out "I would be delighted to." Anna said taking his hand whilst giggling cutely. They went and danced right in the middle as a circle formed around them.

"Mama I think I might go find Olaf." Elsa looked down at Amber.

"Ok but don't be to long as it is rude to leave your own party!"

Amber run off trying to squeeze her way through the crowd but fell off balance and bumped into a stranger causing her to hold onto them tight making sure she didn't fall and ruin her new dress. "We really need to stop meeting like this!" She knew that voice!

* * *

**Amber's Prov**

"We really need to stop meeting like this!" _I know that voice!_ I looked up to see Gerda's nephew.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going!" I said letting go of him quickly.

"Princess Amber I'm just glad I caught you before you fell and spoiled your lovely dress. You look very pretty tonight!" He said making me blush.

"Thank you, you don't look at all bad yourself. Just call me Amber though! Please don't think I'm being rude but I know who you are but not your name! What might it be?" I asked tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Oh no Amber that's not rude at all my name is Tristan!" He said smiling. I stood there with a goofy smile on my face then I suddenly jumped.

"Olaf!" I remembered I had to go get him "I'm sorry I have to go!" I turned running then stopped "Bye!" I said waving at him then went off down the corridor.

"Olaf! Where are you?" I shouted.

"I'm right here Amber!" I jumped and turned to see Olaf standing behind me with a little black bow tie for the occasion.

"Oh Olaf you scared me! Come on the party has started!" I said holding the little snowman's stick hand. When we walked through the doors everyone cheered. _I didn't realise they all knew I left!_

They made a gap so me and Olaf could walk through, when I got to where the thrones were I noticed mam talking to someone, he looked familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe I had seen him that morning I don't know.

"Oh Amber! I would like to introduce you to Stain Paterson he's an old friend of mine!" Mama said gesturing to the man next to her so I curtsied as that was the polite thing to do. "Stain this is my daughter Amber." As mama said this he looked shocked but still bowed.

"Very nice to meet you Princess Amber." He said shaking my hand. "And you too Stain." I answered with a bright smile.

"Oh and Happy Birthday Princess Amber!" He said smiling.

"Thank you but please call me Amber." I said looking over at mama who was staring at Stain blushing a little. I went and walked over to her. "Mama how long will Stain be staying with us?" I asked looking up at her, when she then looked over at Stain. "Till after Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff's wedding, flower now why don't you go talk to some of the children here and get to know them?" I nodded said goodbye to her and Stain then went running off.

I went walking off and then a song started and no one was dancing but I had danced a little to this song before so I stood in the middle and stared to dance a little then I danced over to lots of people and dragged them to join in. Sooner then I knew it everyone had either joined in or was clapping me on, I had dragged Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff in I even got Mama to join in when I saw Tristan standing in a corner clapping so I gestured him to join. He just stood still and shook his head so I carried on dancing when I saw Olaf push him in. Tristan just glared at Olaf whilst me and Olaf laughed. Everyone was going around swapping partners while I was looking for Tristan, then I finally saw that my next partner would be him, we held out our hands to join each other when two children came up the middle and took us as partners, the song was nearly over and everyone had stopped taking partners, so I just was spinning in the centre of the two circles formed around me when I lost my footing and Tristan caught me! Just as he caught me the song finished. Everyone was clapping and cheering me when me and Tristan let go of each other he just looked at me and smiled.

He opened his mouth to say something when I was picked up, put on some mans shoulder, everyone was still cheering me and carried to the thrones I kept looking back but Tristan had walked off. "Wow Amber I didn't know you could dance like that!" Mama said sounding surprised "Yeah Amber I liked it how you just grabbed everyone!" Aunt Anna laughed. "I think we should do that every time that song plays! When did you learn to dance like that!?" Uncle Kristoff said almost sounding as surprised as Mama.

I just shrugged "Honestly I don't know I was just glad everyone liked it instead of standing around doing nothing and that's just boring! Mama I cant believe I got you to join in!" I said pleased with myself. "Yeah we couldn't believe that either! What gives Elsa? Who you trying to impress?" Aunt Anna asked Mama laughing. Mama just looked at Aunt Anna in shock.

"Just because I danced doesn't mean I am trying to impress anyone!" Mama said trying to defend herself. Me, Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff just raised our eyebrows at her and crossed our arms "Fine! I joined in because Stain did and well I though it might also be nice for Amber as well!" She whispered to us, we all looked at each other and nodded as if we understood.

I finally got away from them when I went to look for Tristan, I went to the corner were he was before and surprise surprise he was there! I slowly made my way over to him. "Hey" I said making him jump. Je relaxed when he saw it was only me "Hi Prin..." he began but I raised my eyebrow "I mean Amber! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"What can't I just come and talk to you?" I asked laughing a little.

"You're really good at dancing! It was nice how you got the kids and adults to join in! Even Queen Elsa!" He said sounding pleased.

"Thank you! Your not so bad yourself and I would have hoped Mama would have joined in seeing as it's her birthday as well!" I stated

"Oh so she did adopt you! My Aunt Gerda was right then, she's told me so much about you she said your really nice, pretty, funny and get on with everyone! Like I just saw with the dancing I mean if any other of these rich snobby princesses done that I'm sure people wouldn't have joined in! Well I especially wouldn't have!"

"Well thank you? I think. I'm just going to take that as a compliment! Wait what?" I said pausing for a while he looked confused "You think I'm rich and snobby!?" I said trying not to sound hurt. I didn't even know Tristan that well yet I cared what he though of me, I turned and stared to walk away trying to hold back my tears.

When suddenly I felt him grab my arm and spun me around. "No that's not what I meant! What I meant was your just like me poor and normal! Wait that's not what I meant! What I mean is..." I leaned in quickly and kissed him on the cheek making him blush a little.

"I understand what you mean now and thank you! Anyway how comes it took Olaf to push you in so you would join in dancing?" I asked determined to know the answer. "Well this may come as a bit of a shock to you but I'm not the best and dancing" he said a little embarrassed "anyway I liked standing over here watching you dance!"

"Well I think you amazing at dancing, that was my first official time dancing I mean not many people want to or ask me to dance!" I said looking down at the floor.

"Are you serious! Why wouldn't anyone ask you to dance I mean look at you!" He said staring at me.

I blushed a little "That's not important!" _I don't think he knows about my powers! GREAT! He wont think I'm scary or a monster then!_ "Hey its getting a little boring here how about we go somewhere fun!" I said dragging him towards the doors before he could protest. "But wont the Queen be wondering where you have gone?" "Nope. She's to busy entertaining guests" I said laughing. We went running down the hall and run up the stairs to the roof.

"Amber what are you doing this isn't safe!" Tristan said sounding a little scared. "Oh come on Tristan where is your sense of adventure? I've done this before loads of times! Your not scared are you?" I asked mockingly.

"What are you talking about of course not!" He said straightening up "I just don't want you to fall!"

"I'm not going to fall" I said helping him up onto the roof. "Hey aren't I meant to help you!" He said laughing then taking my hand. We sat down and looked up at the stars. "I come up here when I'm scared or worried. So I'm up here a lot!" I said looking at him "Why would you be scared or worried?" I looked away _Should I tell him yet? No! You finally have a friend again don't blow it!_ "It's complicated."

It fell silent for a while when he suddenly moved closer to me I think he thought I didn't notice, I did, but I pretended not to. I felt him staring at me "Stop staring at me!" I said nudging him and laughing. "Oh I'm sorry my princess." He said laughing. I quickly stood up losing my balance yet again but luckily Tristan was there to catch me.

"See I told you it's dangerous up here! If I hadn't been here you would have fallen!" He said holding on to me tightly "To be honest if you wasn't here I wouldn't be up here." I said while we both laughed. "Come on I think Mama will be looking for me if we don't get back!" I said as we got off the roof and started to walk back down to the ballroom. We walked in silence smiling at each other when he quickly grabbed my hand and held onto it tight as if he never wanted to let it go.

* * *

**Elsa's Prov**

"Can you see Amber?" I asked Stain worriedly.

"Not since the dance! She will be around somewhere don't worry!" He was right.

"Anyway I wanted to say you are very good at dancing! I remember when we were kids I use to ask you all the time would you dance with me but every time you would throw a snowball at me!" He said laughing "But yet all Amber had to do was drag a few people in as no on was dancing! Talking of Amber where is her father?" He asked curiously.

"Oh no you seem to have it wrong she doesn't have a father! Amber is adopted!" As I said this Stain looked pleased but tried to cover it up however I knew Stain to well! So I explained to him how I met Amber and how in a week of living in the castle she had the whole kingdom loving her!

"That makes more sense as I never got invited to a wedding for you!" He said laughing as I nudged him playfully. I saw the doors open and Amber walk in with Gerda's nephew! She was holding him hand as they walked up to me and Stain, she seemed very pleased. _Oh god this looks all to familiar!_ _This is how Anna approached me when she introduced me to Hans and we all know how that turned out!_

"Mama! Mama!" She called pushing her way through the crowd "This is Gerda's nephew Tristan!" Amber said gesturing to the boy next to her, I looked over at him as he bowed. "It's nice to meet you Queen Elsa!"

"Please just call me Elsa. It's nice to officially meet you to Tristan." I said shaking his hand. Stain gave out a cough behind me "Oh and Tristan this is Stain an old friend of mine!" I said as Tristan and Stain shook hands.

"Your majesty" Kai said as I turned "it's time for you and the rest of the royal family's dance!" I didn't understand at first but then I remembered that before the party ended that the royal family had to find a partner to dance with then after a while everyone else would join in one by one. I nodded to Kai when Anna and Kristoff came back over to us they both had chocolate around their mouths with they quickly licked off.

"What was that all about Elsa?" Anna asked. "It's time for the royal family's dance" I answered then Kristoff took Anna's hand as they would dance together only me and Amber had no one to dance with "May I have this dance?" Stain finally asked me. "Why of course my good sir!" I answered giggling taking his hand.

I looked at Amber and she just shrugged so I glanced at Tristan who was staring at Amber again "Amber may I have this dance?" He asked nervously she just took his hand and grinned.

We each had our partners and made our way to the centre of the crowd of people on the dance floor. We took our places. Stain put his hand on my hip and I placed my hand on his shoulder and our other hands where raised up, Anna and Kristoff done this as well, while Amber and Tristan just copied us as they didn't know what to do. I felt a bit uncomfortable that Amber was this close to a boy when she was only 12 she was to young to be dating and stuff like that! But then the music stared and I just looked at Stain. We glided across the floor, to my surprise Amber and Tristan where doing really well as well!

I looked over at Anna and Kristoff who was now whispering in each other's ears laughing. I looked back at Stain who was staring into my eyes. He had nice big brown eyes that looked like big chocolate buttons. They made me go weak at the knees, suddenly everyone else stared to join in slowly.

"You look gorgeous tonight!" He whispered in my ear as he pulled me closer. "You always knew how to make a girl feel special, didn't you?" I said giggling and blushing. _Now I never blushed or got a red face! What the hell is going on with me?_ "Well your the only girl I have flirted with!" As he said this my face broke into a smile even though I didn't mean to. _Through out all these years he has never flirted with anyone but me!_ I went a little red at this point. All to quickly the song was over but I didn't want to let go at least not yet.

For the rest of the night me and Stain talked and joked about the good old days. Anna and Kristoff seemed happy but they left earlier then everyone else as Anna was apparently tired I just think it was so while they was being silly and goofy they wouldn't be stared at! I'm surprised Amber didn't get tired but she seemed busy talking to Tristan and Olaf had already gone back to the stables to accompany Sven.

"Thank you all for joining me and Princess Amber on our birthday we had a lovely time!" I said smiling down at Amber "and we hope you did too!" She added with a big smile. Our royal guests made their way to the guest rooms and would leave in the morning and the towns people went out the gates towards their homes. Tristan and Amber both walked out the ballroom up to Amber's room, leaving only me and Stain left alone!

We began to walk up to our rooms, I saw out the corner of my eye that he went to reach for my hand but stopped himself, I was a little disappointed but I tried so hard not to show it. We finally reached my room and down the corridor I saw Tristan saying goodnight to Amber he gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to his room! I though it was sweet she had found a friend I really did but just as long as he was only a friend!

"Thank you for a wonderful night!" I said to Stain.

"Oh no thank you! I'm glad we got to catch up and dance together!" He said winking at me I just giggled at hit his shoulder lightly.

" Goodnight Stain" I said kissing him on the cheek and walking into my room gracefully. I had shut my door when I heard Stain "Happy Birthday and goodnight Elsa" Then I felt him leave, man had I missed him all these years, now he was finally here with me again and I never wanted him to leave!

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! So what did you think of this chapter? Will romance blossom between Elsa and Stain? What will happen between Amber and Tristan? Sorry about the dancing bit I know its from Tangled but I thought it would go well in here. Well tell me what you think will happen next! Review please I would love to know what you think/feel**


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Surprise

**Anna's Prov**

One day I was lying on my bed thinking of the week since Elsa and Amber's birthday. A lot had happened that week:

_Elsa and Stain seem to be getting close again and most probably by the time of mine and Kristoff's wedding they will be dating. I've seen them around the castle joking and playing around, which is really nice to see but I'm worried, what if Stain hurts her and she loses control of her powers again? That can't happen! Not just for my sake but for Amber's! She can't lose another mother not again!_

_Olaf and Sven haven't changed one bit! And I defiantly wouldn't want them to!_

_Amber and Tristan have been spending so much time together! I think it's nice because now Elsa can go to meetings and get on with her paperwork without having to worry to much about Amber being alone. None of us have seen Amber use or lose control of her powers which could be a good thing, although me and Kristoff think it's a bad thing as we feel that she if fighting them just so Tristan wont find out she has them. Which is really silly as her powers are amazing and she has no reason to hide them! We are just worried that one day she may have been holding them back for to long and she will just lose it and end up hurting someone by accident._

Suddenly there was a light knock on my door, it made me jump but it took me away from my thoughts and worries. I made my way over to the dorr, as I opened it I saw that standing there was Olaf! He sounded out of breath as he was breathing really heavily. His arms had fallen off as well.

"Olaf are you ok?" I asked bending down to his height, picked up his arms and put them back on him. When I had put his arms back on my arm was all cold as the snowflakes from his flurry had fallen on it.

"Now I'm perfect!" He said throwing his arms up in the air (Not literally) "Yes I'm wonderful thank you! But I was told to keep you company!" He said chuckling and walking into my room.

"By who?" I asked feeling really confused.

"I'm not aloud to say!"

"Olaf?" I said raising one eyebrow. He just looked at the floor and giggled, he was never good at keeping secrets. He opened his mouth to say something when Amber walked into my room.

"Olaf what did I tell you! Uncle Kristoff needs you down at the stables to help him with Sven!" As she said this she giggled nervously, she grabbed his arm and took him to the door then whispered something to him.

Olaf just nodded and went running down the hall. Amber turned back around to face me and just smiled. _Something is going on!_

"Amber what's going on?" I was curious why everyone was acting strange all of a sudden like there was something to hide.

"What! Why would you ask that Aunt Anna? All I wanted to ask was could you take me into town? Mama is doing work, Uncle Kristoff is busy with Stain, Olaf and Sven and Tristan is getting ready to go home" I could see she was trying not to cry, I'm sure it was really hard for her as she finally made a friend and he was going home until next month. "and I know I'm not aloud to go into town on my own so I though you could come with me! I understand if you are busy though."

"Of course I will take you! But later when we get back I need to got to Iridessa and try on my wedding dress and I need you to try on your bridesmaids dress! Ok?" She nodded as I said this "And seeing as everyone is busy we can have a girly day just us!" I smiled at her, she seemed to have cheered up. So we went running out to the stables.

We got there I saw no sign of Kristoff, Stain or Olaf not even Sven his pen was empty so I have no idea where Kristoff had gone! _Why didn't he tell me he was going out?_ "So would you like to take Chandler or Josie?" I asked Amber who had already run over to say hello to the horses in their pens "Hmmmmm I want to take..." She said with a thinking face on "Chandler! As I went out on Josie yesterday!" She said putting her hand over her mouth quickly.

"Wait what? When did you go out yesterday and with who?" I was so confused at this point. _Has she snuck out? No she wouldn't have she's to young! I hope!_

"I went out yesterday morning with... with.. Stain!" she said as if she wasn't sure herself. _She's up to something!_ _I know it!_ "Ok well let's get Chandler saddled up, then we can go!"

It took me about 10 minutes to saddle up chandler as her was my horse and stayed still for me. I helped Amber up first then I jumped on behind her holding onto the reins with my arms either side of her to make sure she didn't fall off.

Before we reached town we saw a fountain and Amber kept staring at it so I made Chandler get as close as he could to it and gave Amber a coin to throw in "Remember to make a wish first!" I reminded her.

I saw her thinking face again (which always made me laugh) then her face lit up and then she threw in the coin, it didn't go far as she was only little. "What did you wish for?" I asked curiously.

"That I can have my own horse soon!" She said grinning. She loved animals and everyone knew it so I'm surprised that for her birthday she didn't get an animal!

We carried on into town when we passed the bakery, the smell of freshly baked cupcakes was soo nice even Chandler stopped to smell them. "Aunt Anna! Can we get some cupcakes? Please?" She looked up at me and gave me puppy dog eyes! Oh how could I say no to her sweet, innocent face!

"Oh alright." I said smiling at her. We dismounted Chandler and I tied him up outside, and we walked into the warm bakery.

"Why hello Princess Anna and Princess Amber!" We looked over to see Gunter the baker standing over by the oven.

"Hi Gunter" Amber said getting excited.

"And how are the fine Princesses doing today?" He asked looking between both of us.

"We are fine thank you! We have just come in to get two cupcakes please!" I asked him politely.

"Why you are just on time I just made a fresh batch!" He said walking over to the cupcakes on the tray, picked two up and handed on to me and one to Amber. "On the house!" He said very kindly.

"Oh no no no! We couldn't do that it wouldn't be fair!" I said giving him the money before he could protest.

"Ok! But seeing as you are going into town then would you like to leave your horse in the pen out the back. Just so you know he will be safe!" I was about to refuse when he raised his hand to stop me "please Princess Anna it is the least I can do!"

"Oh ok don't worry we wont be to long."

"Take as long as you need!" He followed us out of the bakery and took Chandler around to the pen.

We had been in town for an hour now and we had been trying on lots of dresses and saying how nice they were but we didn't buy anything we was just looking and trying them on! We was having such a lovely day, but I kept seeing Kristoff I was positive I was just imagining him as I missed him, however I couldn't bring myself to believe that I was imagining him for some reason I wanted him to be real and for him to come join me and Amber.

We spent another half an hour in town when I realised that me and Amber still had to try on our dresses for my wedding! "Oh Amber I'm really sorry but we have to go home now as we still need to try on our dresses!" I thought she would be upset but she seemed to understand.

We walked back to the bakery "Go tell Gunter we will be going now please." So Amber went running in and soon back out again waving to him. Chandler made it easier getting Amber on this time, he ducked his head down to the ground so Amber could jump on by herself, then raised back up so I could get on him. He had started to understand that Amber was still little and needed help which was very generous of him to make it easier for her.

We rode up to the castle faster then going into town I feel like it had something to do with Chandler wanting dinner! I jumped off and then before I knew it Amber Had jumped off like I did without waiting for me to help.

"Amber you could have hurt yourself!" I told her.

"But I didn't!" She said smiling and laughing. _That was something I said to Kristoff when I almost set him on fire._ I just stood there and laughed at the memory.

"Ok! Well I will put Chandler in his pen you go up to Iridessa's room and wait for me there." With that Amber run as fast as her little legs would carry her up to the castle.

"Everyone one is acting strange Chandler! It's like they are doing something without me!" I said sadly all of a sudden I felt shut out again. But that didn't matter Amber clearly hadn't shut me out or she wouldn't have come into town with me!

I quickened my pace through the castle as I was late to see Iridessa, as I reached the big double doors I didn't see Amber so I stood there and waited for her.

**Kristoff's Prov**

_Meanwhile..._

"Is everything ready?" I asked as Amber walked in.

"I think so Uncle I think I can hold her off for 20 minutes at the most though." She said looking disappointed.

I walked over to her and bent down "Hey. You have done great today don't feel bad about it!" I saw her smile a little as I said this.

"Now go on before she wonders where you are!" Amber went running out the hall again "Elsa is everything else ready?"

"Yes they are at the docks, can you go get them? I need to try on my dress for the wedding too and I want to see Amber's bridesmaids dress and Anna's wedding dress?"

"Sure! Make sure you give me 20 minutes though so I can make sure everything is in order!" Elsa nodded and went running after Amber.

**Anna's Prov**

I was still waiting for Amber but I couldn't wait any longer so I turned to go into Iridessa's room when I heard footsteps running down the hallway. "Amber there you are!" I was so relieved.

"I had... to get ... Mama." She was taking deep breaths as she must have run so fast. Elsa turned up behind Amber also out of breath.

"Let's get this done!" Elsa said smiling.

We walked through the doors "Sorry Iridessa we had some problems." I said laughing nervously.

"Oh no matter you are all here now! Right Elsa go in the closet and try your dress on." Elsa was my maid of honour so she was going to wear a light purple, fitted dress that stopped just under her knees. I chose this dress as purple because I wanted the theme to be mostly white and purple with a little black (The suits) and I liked fitted dresses on her as she had the perfect figure.

"Amber sweetly you go over in that corner and get changed." Iridessa said pointing to a corner with a screen so Amber could get changed without us seeing! For all my bridesmaids dresses they where white, they had a white netted slightly puffed skirt (4 layers) and on the top right of the dress was a small purple butterfly! I though that it was a nice touch as they where all only 6 and liked butterflies! When Melody, Evangeline and Verity get here they would try on their dresses but just today it was Amber.

My page boys Raymond (Tiana's boy), Sebastian (Ariel's boy) and Flynn (Rapunzel's boy) would try on their suits when they got here I had chosen a traditional suit. The trousers are black, their shirts are white and their jacket's are black as well with a little purple rose (which I asked Amber to very kindly make). Olaf was also going to be one of my page boys but he was just going to wear a tie and he would escort Amber down the isle. Ray would escort Evangeline, Sebastian would escort Melody and Flynn would escort Verity.

"Anna dear you go into the dressing room over their." I did as I was told and with in about 10 minutes I was ready.

"Is everyone ready?" I called

"Yes!" They chanted.

I pulled back the curtain slowly, as I done this everyone's mouths dropped.

"What is something wrong?" I asked them laughing at their expressions.

"Yes! You look to stunning!" Elsa complimented me.

"But I have to look stunning! It is my wedding after all!" I said still laughing.

I had asked Iridessa to make my wedding dress white (of course), slightly puffy (6 layers) and a 5 foot trail behind it (I didn't want the trail to be too long as I knew I would probably trip on it), my vial was attached to a sliver tiara with a purple diamond in the middle and at the netting on the back of my vial had small diamonds scattered on it.

I saw myself in the mirror "Oh Iridessa thank you so much!" I said giving her a big hug.

"You done amazing on all the dresses!" I said gesturing to Elsa and Amber. "Kristoff will be up with the boys when they get here and when they are done I will bring the girls up here too." I haven't seen Kristoff's or the boys suits properly yet but I had no doubt that they looked great.

With that we got changed again and went out of Iridessa's room thanking her. "Shall we go find Kristoff, Stain and Olaf then?" I asked.

They smiled and looked at each other. "Yes lets do that!" Amber said smiling still.

We all slowly walked to the dining hall, when we reached the doors Amber went in first then Elsa and they made me go in last. _They are still acting weird?_

As walked in Kristoff, Stain and Olaf were already sitting at the table, Amber took her normal seat next to Olaf but Elsa instead of taking her usual seat she sat next to Stain?

"Elsa what are you doing?"

"Oh well I though you could sit there today." I was really confused but I didn't argue. _Right I haven't seen everyone all day apart from Amber, Elsa is letting me sit in a seat at the end of the table and we was the other way around so the chair where I was going to sit was facing away from the door?_

I took a seat Kristoff was to my right with Olaf and then Amber next to him. To my left Elsa sat with Stain next to her. "What's going on?" I asked.

"What do you mean love?" Kristoff asked as if he had no idea what I was on about.

"Kristoff don't try it! I have hardly seen you all day when me and Amber went to the stables and Sven was gone! You never told me you was going out! And we have swapped ends and I'm sitting at the head!" As I was having my little rant I heard the doors open behind me I just assumed it was the servants with dinner. "And yet you still haven't told me what you have all been doing today!"

With that I heard lots of footsteps approach me "SURPRISE!" I jumped up and turned around to see Rapunzel, Eugene, Flynn, Verity, Tiana, Naveen, Ray, Evangeline, Ariel, Eric, Sebastian and Melody.

"Oh. My. GOD!" I said jumping up and down "What are you all doing here you aren't suppose to be here until 3 weeks! Not that I'm not glad to see you all!"

"We all planned it!" Kristoff said taking my hand. "That's why I took you out to town Aunt Anna!" Amber said smiling . "And that's why you haven't seen us all day." Stain said walking over to Elsa.

Amber had run over to Melody, Evangeline and Verity to introduce herself the seemed to be getting on already! "You guys are the best!" I said giving making my away around giving hugs staring with Kristoff of course.

"There is one more surprise!" Elsa said smiling. "Wait what? No this is enough I have everyone I care about here I don't need anymore!"

"Well seeing as everything is in order and we know how much you are looking forward to our wedding! Well we have moved our wedding to two days away! Everyone already knew but you please don't be mad." Kristoff said flinching.

"Why on earth would I be mad!" I said hugging him.

"Right should we show you all to your rooms?" Elsa suggested.

"Come on Melody, Evangeline and Verity! You are all staying in my room." Amber said excitedly.

The girls went running up to Ambers room giggling.

"Olaf the boys are sharing a room can you please show them to it?" Elsa asked as Olaf jumped down from the table.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He said jumping over to them.

"Is ... is ... that snowman talking!?" Eugene, Eric and Naveen asked at the same time.

"Eugene please don't freak out!" Rapunzel said putting her hand over his mouth before he could scream.

"Naveen be nice! Elsa did say about Olaf!" Tiana said raising her eyebrow at her husband.

"Yes well I though she was joking!" Naveen said putting his hand on his forehead.

"Really Eric my family are mermaids and that's what freaks you out!" Ariel said laughing.

"COOL!" Flynn, Sebastian and Ray said at the same time.

"Lets go to your room." Olaf said running out the room followed by the boys.

"What have I got myself into I married the lost princess who use to have magic hair, who is cousins with a queen with ice powers and has a talking snowman!" Eugene laughed.

"Some people never change! Huh Eugene?" Kristoff laughed.

"Elsa who's this?" Ariel asked gesturing to Stain.

"Oh this is Stain he a friend." She said going red.

"Yea. Friend" Tiana said doing quote marks with her fingers making everyone laugh but Stain and Elsa as they just went red.

"Come on lets show you all to your rooms!" I said.

As we walked up the stair we heard laughing from Amber's room. We walked over to her door and we all took a peek in. All the boys and girls where playing and Amber was using her powers. "Wow Amber they are amazing!" They all seemed to say.

They seemed to be getting on well so we closed the door and carried on walking "So there is another one with powers!" Eric said sounding shocked.

"Yeah I adopted Amber as well! I help her control her powers." Elsa said smiling when we came to the first door "Ariel, Eric this is your room." Elsa said opening the door "Thank you. We will just unpack." Ariel said smiling. "Oh do you need help?" Elsa asked nicely. "Oh yes please. Ariel pack way to much!" Eric said laughing as Ariel hit his shoulder smirking.

We carried on walking down the hallway "Tiana and Naveen this is your room." Kristoff said opening the door. "Thank you!" Tiana said smiling. "Do you need any help with anything?" Tiana shook her head but Naveen was nodded "Yes please Kristoff." Tiana shot him a look. "What we don't know the castle!" Tiana just nodded.

Me, Rapunzel, Eugene and Stain carried on down the hall when we came to the last door "Oh Stain can you go check on the kids please?" I asked smiling he nodded and walked off down the hall "Oh and this is your room." I said opening the door for them they walked in with there's, Flynn's and Verity's stuff placed on the bed. "Do you need any help?" I asked felling useless.

"No but could you stay please? As we don't know our way around the castle." Rapunzel said grabbing my hand. I looked at her and smiled then hugged her. "I'm so glad you are here."

"Me too." She said smiling. Eugene just stood by the bed as we talked.

"So Eugene are my Aunt and Uncle keeping you in line?" I joked.

"What are you trying to say? I'm always good!" Rapunzel raised her eyebrow "Eugene!" "Alright well maybe not always!" He said laughing and giving her a kiss "But I'm good to you aren't I?" she just laughed and pushed him away laughing.

"Well its nice to see you are treating my cousin right! Because get this if you hurt her I will get Elsa to freeze you!" I said keeping a straight face. He began to laugh then stopped "Oh you wasn't joking." His face dropped when Rapunzel shook her head.

I just laughed and hugged them both. It was nice to have them all here and I was getting married in two days! I was so happy at this point nothing could ruin it!

**Thanks for the reviews so far! There will be a big plot twist I'm a few chapters. Amber's past will start to become clear. More reviews please.**


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Night Before

**Third Person**

The castle was peaceful the adults were all up and in the dining room catching up the most they could before the children came in all hyper for the day.

"Did you hear them last night? I walked past before I went to bed and still heard them laughing!" Tiana said sounding surprised.

"Yeah no wonder they are still asleep! But then again it is nice to see them all getting along!" Rapunzel said smiling.

"Well they have a long day I'm nicking the boys for about 20 minutes for them to try on their suits! Oh and I need to try on mine" Kristoff added.

"And after I need the girls to try on their dresses! Amber has already tried on hers! Oh they are beautiful, aren't they Elsa?" Anna said turning to her sister.

"Oh yes they really are! I'm sure the girls will love them!" They all sat there talking about the next day.

"Oh and you boys aren't aloud out the north wing tonight as Anna and Kristoff aren't aloud to see each other!" Ariel said looking over at her husband who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"I really don't see the point in that when me and Blondie had our wedding night she missed me so much!" Rapunzel sighed "Eugene!" She raised her eyebrow "Ok I missed her! So I snuck into her room whilst she was asleep." he said laughing at the memory.

"You did what!" Rapunzel said nearly spitting her drink out. "Never mind!" He replied laughing nervously.

"Well I don't care you aren't aloud to see each other end of!" Elsa decided. "We are having a girly night! That means no husbands or kids!" Elsa stated.

"But who will watch over the kids as I know these clowns wont!" Tiana asked "Hurtful!" Naveen, Stain, Eric, Eugene and Kristoff said at once.

"You know what I mean!" Tiana said sticking her tongue out at them. "Oh Gerda and Kai will keep and eye on them" Anna said smiling.

They carried on talking for half an hour when they heard little voices. About 2 minutes later Evangeline, Ray, Flynn, Verity, Melody, Sebastian, Olaf and Amber burst through the doors.

"Nice of you to join us!" Eric said making everyone laugh.

"Well daddy we had such a fun night last night! Thanks to Amber and her powers!" Melody said.

"They are so cool!" Ray added.

"Have you seen them?" Verity asked getting excited.

"Why no not properly!" Eugene answered his daughter.

"Look she will show you!" Evangeline said.

"Please Amber!" Sebastian begged.

"Sebastian if Amber doesn't want to then don't make her!" Ariel said glaring at her son.

"No its fine but I'm only going to do something small." Amber said as she stood up and looked at the empty vases around the room, she had her arms down either side of her and started to spin whilst raising her arms so the flowers appeared above her. She jumped sending a bunch over to each vase, when everyone saw Amber was done everyone started to clap.

"Ashidanza!" Naveen let out. "That was simple!?" Stain asked still in shock. Amber just nodded at him.

"I'm glad you adopted Amber, Elsa!" Flynn said smiling "So am I Flynn! So am I." She said smiling back.

though out the rest of breakfast the children explained what they did the night before and how fun it was.

"Right boys we are going to get you to try on our suits." Kristoff said and in a matter of minutes Kristoff, Flynn, Ray and Sebastian had all walked out the hall.

"While we are waiting for the boys we should go out in the place gardens!" Amber suggested.

"I would love to but I have to sort out one last thing before the wedding." Anna said walking out the hall humming.

The rest of them headed out to the gardens. It was a lovely summers day and the garden had just been cut.

"Right what should we do?" Naveen said clapping his hands together.

"Well me, Ariel, Rapunzel and Tiana are going to relax and catch up! So you guys have fun!" Elsa said as the mums walked over to a big tree and sat in the shade under it.

"How about a game of... FOOTBALL!" Evangeline suggested.

"Yeah! Amber and Eric can be captains!" Verity added.

"Ok then Amber you pick first." Eric said kindly.

"Verity!" Amber said as Verity run to her side.

"Melody." Eric said grabbing his daughters hand.

"Eugene!"

"Evangeline" Just as Eric said this Amber groaned.

"I wanted Evangeline! Oh never mind! Hmmmm Stain." Then she saw Naveen's face "Sorry Naveen!" She called.

"Looks like your stuck with us Naveen but don't worry we will beat them!" Eric smiled. Naveen suddenly had his game face on.

Amber, Verity, Eugene and Stain huddled up and so did Eric, Melody, Lina (Evangeline) and Naveen. When they where done Eugene and Eric stepped up to the ball for kick off whilst Naveen and Stain run to the goals.

About 15 minutes after kick off Amber's team were winning 3-0 and the girls was tired when they had the best idea in dragging the mums into it. Amber and Verity ran over and dragged Elsa and Rapunzel to join in while Melody and Lina dragged Ariel and Tiana in.

"I'm terrible at sports please don't make me do it!" Elsa begged Amber.

"Too late Mama!" She giggled.

Sooner then they knew it they were drawing 7-7. Verity was about to score another goal when Anna came running out calling the girls in (apart from Amber) to try on their dresses, when they run in the boys run out followed by Kristoff.

"Ew why are you all sweaty?" Kristoff asked.

"We was playing football Uncle!" Amber said still full of energy.

"I... need... to sit!" Eric said stumbling over to the tree where the mums had been sitting before and clasped under it.

"Why don't you kids play we need a rest!" Elsa said painting.

So Amber, Flynn, Ray and Sebastian run off to play hide and seek. It was Ray's turn to count and Amber had found the best hiding spot. She heard the others talking. _They must have been found!_ She though grinning Then she got the best idea! _When they come around the corner I will hit them all with flowers!_

She quickly magiced some up in her hand as she heard the footsteps get closer she made the flowers into a ball.

"Amber?" She jumped as her name had been called in the other direction.

* * *

**Amber's Prov**

"Amber?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned thinking it would be Flynn, Ray or Sebastian but as I turned I saw Tristan.

"Oh hey Tristan!" I said smiling I hadn't seen him all of yesterday so it was nice to see him today although it was only probably to say goodbye.

"You have powers?" He was in shock. I looked down at my hand with the ball of flowers in it! _Oh no he knows! Oh no! Oh no!_

"Umm no... I mean sort of" I made the ball disappear and hung my head _no way of denying it now!_ "yes."

Just then Ray, Sebastian and Flynn came around the corner.

"Found you!" Sebastian said.

"Who's this?!" Ray said pointing to Tristan.

"Oh this is Tristan! Tristan this is Ray, Sebastian and my cousin Flynn" They said hello to each other and I felt like I was going to cry.

I tried to fight back the tears but I wasn't strong enough for that! A tear fell off my cheek and onto the floor Flynn was the only one who saw. He walked over to me and placed his arm around me "Amber are you ok?"

I couldn't take it anymore Tristan was looking at me like I was a freak, Ray and Sebastian didn't know what to do and Flynn was trying to comfort me but it wasn't working! I pushed Flynn off me and went running past Tristan tears falling from my eyes and ran up to the one place I could be alone.

I sat on the roof sobbing. I had lost another person close to me and all because of these STUPID powers!

I sat there on my own for about 30 minutes. "I'm such an idiot! Why did I do that not thinking anyone would see!? I've lost Tristan now he is going for a month but when he gets back he wont talk to me or look at me! I mean I'm a monster!" I said to myself making my sob even more as I realised that was what I was! A monster!

"Your not an idiot, you defiantly haven't lost Tristan and don't let me EVER hear you call yourself a monster because your not!" A reassuring voice told me. I looked up and whipped my eyes to see Tristan standing there!

"How did you know I would be up here?" I asked sniffing.

"I remember you saying that when you need to think or your upset you would come up here!" He said sitting next to me.

It was silent for a while I was still crying as I knew it was awkward.

"How come you never told me you had powers?" He asked reluctantly. _I knew this was coming! _

"Well.. I guess I was scared. I still am actually!" I said looking down at my hands then clenching them. _Counsel don't feel!_ "You are the first person I met who didn't know I had powers and well I though that I wouldn't use them around you so you wouldn't get scared off! I know it's stupid but... for once I found someone who actually liked me!" After I was done I just sat there staring down at the ground below.

"I'm not scared of you Amber. I could never be scared of you!" He moved closer to me when I realised I shot up and tried to get off the roof.

"What are you doing?" He said grabbing my hand in confusion.

I shook it off and started to walk to the stairs "I'm just trying to protect you!" I said.

"What by trying to get away from me!" He was angry by this point. _He's cute when he is angry! Stop it Amber you are mad at him to!_

"Well I'm sorry that I want you safe!" I was getting angry now.

"But maybe I need someone who I can actually talk to!"

"I have enough on my plate at the moment I really don't need me hurting you on top of it!" I shouted.

"What you don't think I have my own problems! My problems are probably MUCH bigger then yours! Just because your a stupid princess doesn't mean your any different from me!" He shouted then put his hand to his mouth. "Amber.. I.. I .. didn't"

That was it tears where flowing down my cheeks "No your right." I turned running down the stairs and to my room. When I got inside my room I just run in and went into my closet to the back where I fell to the floor and started crying.

I heard my door open and people walk into my room. I didn't know who it was but I made sure I stayed quiet as I just wanted to be alone. As I heard the footsteps go out my door I let out a little sigh and started to cry again. Then suddenly my doors to my closet swung open I had blurred vision and all I could make out was a figure of a boy. "Go away Tristan!" I said looking away.

"Oh thanks! In my opinion I think I look much better then Tristan!" Well this was obviously Flynn. No one else was this self-centred! Well apart from his dad!

"What did Tristan do? I swear I will kill him for upsetting my cousin!"

"No Flynn, Tristan didn't do anything! I'm just trying to protect him from the monster I am." I said sobbing.

Flynn was younger then me all the boys where 11 whilst the girls where 12 nearly 13 so I was like in the middle out of all of them. But Flynn still acted like he was older then me, being the good cousin he is he just walked over to me, bent down beside me and hugged me.

"You are NOT a monster Amber!" As he said this I didn't look up but I could feel him scowling at me.

"But I am when ever I get close to someone, something always goes wrong! I'm scared Flynn what if one day I hurt someone I care dearly about like you, Verity, Olaf or even Mama! Then what do I do?" I held onto his top tighter and buried my face into his chest.

"I promise you that will never happen! You know how to control it, anyway should we wipe those tears?" As I pulled away from him I saw that I had made his top all wet.

"Ops sorry" I said giggling a little.

"Oh well if it was anyone else I would have screamed but seeing as its you!" He said winking at me.

"Come on let's go back outside." He held out his hand to me, then as I stood up I hugged him. "Thank you!" I whispered in his ear. We then walked out of my room and I remembered I had left Tristan on the roof alone! "I will be down in a minute there is something I need to do!" I said running off to the stairs that lead to the roof.

As I reached the top I started to walk slower when I heard a voice "You had to go see her when you did! Not that I don't think her powers are amazing but if it meant she wouldn't be angry with me then I would happily not know about them! I just wish she knew what happened, I didn't mean what I said I didn't mean to upset her either! I don't ever want to upset her! I wish she knew why I came to find her but she probably wont want to talk to me again!" He had his head in his hands now.

I walked slowly up to him "Yes I will" I made him jump I saw that but he also looked relieved.

"I came to say sorry I shouldn't have had a go at you. I didn't mean it and I want to know what is wrong." I said sitting next to him.

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted and I didn't mean it when I said you was a stupid princess because your not! Your a smart, beautiful princess who has been kind enough to accepted me as a friend!" He said with a faint smile.

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing because I'm not stupid and I know how to read facial expressions!" I said crossing my arms.

"Fine. Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about earlier! There is some news do you want the good news or bad news?" He asked me with a worried look.

"Good news." I said reluctantly as I really didn't want to hear the bad news.

"Here it goes! I'm not going to be leaving the castle!" He said trying to force a smile.

I stood up and hugged him "Oh that's great news then we wont have to say goodbye!" I said then I looked at his face "Aren't you happy?"

"Yes obviously but it's just the other news." I pulled away nervously "Go on" I said moving closer towards him.

"Well my mother... well she" _He's holding back tears! What on earth has happened?_ "she has become ill and well they" that was enough to make him cry I had never seen him cry before but I though it was sweet. "You don't have to go on I understand." I placed my hand on his shoulder. He just looked at me and smiled, I looked at him then realised how hard it must be for him and all I have done is complain!

"I'm sorry Tristan I shouldn't have made a big deal out of my powers when you have much bigger problems." I had a tear rolling down my cheek.

He put his hand under my chin and moved my head up so I was looking at him. "Cheer up princess, your tiara is slipping." He said pushing it back on.

We sat there for a while taking in the landscape when finally I stood up "Come on" I said extending my hand "let's go play!"

* * *

**Third Person **

_Later that night..._

_**Girls..**_

"Hey Anna I still don't understand what you like about Kristoff so much that you want to spend the rest of your life with him?" Ariel asked looking confused they where all sitting on Anna's bed asking questions to each other and giggling like little girls at a sleepover.

"Well what's not to like I mean he's kind, funny, sweet, cute, generous, he has really nice brown eyes, he would never hurt anyone and he cares a lot about me!" Anna answered. "Ok Elsa my turn to ask you something!" Tiana said clapping her hands together.

"Do you like Stain not as a friend I mean like more then that?" They all turned their heads to see Elsa's reaction she started to play with her necklace which is what she started to do when she was nervous. "I don't know I haven't though of it!" She said with a dumb smile on her face. "Oh please Elsa! I've seen the way you look at him and he looks at you so don't give us all that I don't kno0w rubbish!" Rapunzel said laughing at her cousin. "Yeah, it's a bit obvious that you both really like each other!" Ariel added "Elsa I think you and Stain are really good together! Even when we where kids you both got on really well!" Anna told her sister.

"Ok maybe I do like Stain but that doesn't mean he likes me! I swear if I find out one of you tell him what I just said I will not be happy at all!" She said scowling "We will just wait and see." Anna said grinning at Tiana, Ariel and Rapunzel. Elsa had a puzzled look on her face but decided to ignore the grins.

"How about we play a different game!" Elsa said trying to change the subject.

"Oh no we are just getting started!" Rapunzel said with an evil grin.

_Meanwhile..._

_**Boys..**_

"So Stain when you gonna ask her?" Kristoff asked smiling.

"I don't know if I am going to ask her I mean what if she says no!" Stain said trying not to sound like a wimp.

"Did I just hear that right? You think she will say no!" Eric said shocked.

"Are you stupida? Have you seen the way she looks at you!" Naveen exclaimed, Stain just shook his head.

"Oh my!" Eugene said hitting his hand on his forehead. "What is wrong with you! She blushes when she is around you! For god sake she is an ice queen! She shouldn't be blushing at all!" Eugene explained.

"Look Stain she obviously likes you and I'm sure that you haven't had a girlfriend before so we will help you!" Kristoff said placing a reassuring hand on Stain's shoulder.

"I really don't know how to ask her and when to do it! I need serious help!" Stain said feeling embarrassed.

"Hey what are best friends for!" Eric said walking over.

They all started to explain how and when Stain should ask out Elsa.

_In Amber's room_

_**Kids... **_

"Are you all staying in here tonight then?" Amber asked them all.

"If that's ok! It was fun last night so please." Verity answered.

"Great!" Amber smiled. They started to play a game they made up the night before called liar. So someone would have to say something about themselves and the others would have to guess if they where lying or not and if they got it right the person who said something would have to do a dare!

"I seek out my room when I can't sleep and go exploring." Verity said.

They all exchanged looks "Lie." They all said after exchanging looks.

"It's true!" Verity turned to her brother. "Say anything and I will tell mama and papa about you!" No one knew what she was on about but Flynn seemed to know what she was on about so agreed not to tell them.

"Your go Sebastian" Lina said Sebastian was about to say something when there was a knock at Amber's door. "One minute!" Amber called as she walked to her door.

When she opened it there was no one there! "That's odd?!" She mumbled to herself. She walked out the door and looked down the corridors to see if she could see anyone. Nothing? She turned to walk back in when her foot hit something she looked down to see a small box with a flower on it. She was confused she bent down, picked it up and when she opened the box there was a bracelet in there and it had a flower charm on it to match her necklace. There was a note under it she picked it up and began to read.

_It's a late birthday present and also something to say thank you! x_

She instantly knew it was from Tristan. when she walked back into her bedroom Melody was staring at her. "What's got you so happy?" She smiled.

"Oh it's nothing." Amber grinned.

"Oh shut up your a terrible liar!" Flynn said laughing.

"Hey who gave you that bracelet?" Lina asked walking over to look at it.

"Let me guess... Tristan!" Ray said smirking.

"Who's Tristan? And why have they met him before we did!" Verity joked.

"First of all they was with me when Tristan found out I had powers!" Amber pointed to the boys "Secondly before you ask he is my friend and just my friend!" She said laughing.

"You want him to be more though don't you!" Sebastian said making kissy faces.

Amber pushed him playfully "Shut up div!" She laughed.

"Try and deny it Amber but we see it in you eyes!" Verity said pointing to her own eyes.

"Lets just get back to the game! Please" Amber pleaded try to get off the subject of Tristan.

Maybe she did like him just a little though not a lot she started to smile to herself.

* * *

**Anna's Prov**

_Midnight_

The clock struck twelve and I still wasn't asleep so I done what I normally do if I cant sleep, I would go for a walk around the castle, I got out of my bed slowly trying not to wake anyone and I quietly slipped out my room. I walked past Amber's room to check on them.

I opened the door slowly to see pillows scattered all over the floor and them sleeping on them. It was nice to see them becoming such good friends.

I carried on walking to the balcony and opened the doors. I wanted to go see Kristoff but I had orders from Elsa not to! Which was stupid! I just stood on the balcony and looked out into the darkness. I stood there thinking of what my wedding day will hold. _It will be magical, beautiful and great as I'm marrying the man I love the most!_ I suddenly felt two arms rap around my waist, I let out a little scream, one of the hands covered my mouth whilst the other spun me around. "Hey it's just me!" I opened my eyes to see Kristoff standing in front of me.

"What are you doing!? You scared me to death!" I said hitting his shoulder "I though I was the only one up!" I explained.

"So did I!" he said his eyes seemed to be melting.

"Wait what are you doing out of the north wing! If Elsa finds you she will freeze us both!" I said with a panic.

"Well if you keep your voice down she wont hear you!" He chucked "and I couldn't sleep so I came for a walk."

"So did I!" He was still holding me around my waist "Well I'm glad I got to see you before our big day!" I said rapping my arms around his neck.

"Think, this time tomorrow you will be Anna Bjorgman! Sounds weird saying it!" He chuckled.

"I like it." I said going on my tiptoes to kiss him.

We kissed for a while when he finally pulled away "Come on you need some rest!" He said taking my hand and walking me back to my room, he kissed me goodnight then went to bed!

* * *

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been petty busy! I also made Amber and everyone older as I realised that the thing I have planned is for an older child so I'm sorry about that! What would you like to happen? Review please!**


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Wedding

**Kristoff's Prov**

I had about 4 hours sleep last night, I was excited and nervous! Today will be the day my life will end as Eugene put it he said it in a very sarcastic tone and him and Rapunzel seemed to be doing very well so I think he was joking. At least I hope he was! It was about half six when I had woke up so I just laid on my back looking up at the ceiling I started to think about how today could go. Either great or really bad I would much rather it to go very well but either way in the end I will be married to Anna so I will be very happy.

I think I was thinking for about an hour as I started to hear shuffling outside and murmuring I couldn't make it all out but I did hear some one say "what do you think he will say?" _Say about what?_ I swiftly got out of bed and headed to my door. As I opened it the hallway fell silent, I saw Naveen and Eric standing in front of me but not Eugene or Stain! _I'm sure they are still sleeping._

"Oh your up!" Naveen smiled trying to sort out his hair.

"Yes I've been awake since 6:30! I couldn't sleep." I moved aside as Naveen and Eric entered the room.

"Nervous eh?" Eric raised his eyebrow.

"A little yes. What if something goes wrong? You two are married so help me! What if I forget what to say? I can't humiliate myself in front of the entire kingdom and other royal families! It wouldn't just be embarrassing for me it would be bad for Anna to as I know she wants this day to go perfect! You know what I mean?"

They looked at each other and nodded. "Trust me we know what you are going through! Ariel wanted everything perfect when we got married she checked everything like 10 times that morning!"

Naveen was standing in front of the mirror sorting out his hair "Do you ever come away from that thing?" Eric asked.

"Well I have to look my best today don't I! Anyway Kristoff we have asked one of the servants to bring us all up some breakfast. We are going to go get the late sleepers up while you start to sort everything out! Remember you must be in the alter at 10:30 at the latest 11 so hurry up." Naveen turned and walked out the room to get Stain and Eugene up.

"So where did you go last night?" Eric stared at me.

"What do you mean I was in here!" I rubbed the back of my neck. I fully knew what he was on about.

"Oh really it was about midnight and I came back here to get my brush and you was gone!"

"Fine I went for a walk as I couldn't sleep, on the way I may have bumped into Anna." I looked down "Please don't tell Elsa I seriously don't want to be frozen!"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me!" Eric winked "Now I think we should grab the two stragglers" there was a knock on the door stopping Eric mid-sentence. I walked over and opened it, I presumed it was Naveen, Stain and Eugene but then I saw about three servants with our breakfast. I kindly let them in and just told them to place it on the bed, as they left I thanked them one last time, I walked back in to the room and there was another knock on the door. _More food?_ I opened it again.

"Come on let us in we are starving!" Stain groaned.

"Oh so food can get you up but somehow Naveen can't!" I laughed.

We sat down and tucked in to our breakfast.

* * *

**Anna's Prov**

My eyes didn't need persuading to open today I was to excited to stay asleep! I sat up and woke up Ariel, Tiana, Rapunzel and Elsa shaking them so they would wake up! "It's my wedding day! Wake up! Wake up!" I said trying not to scream.

"Anna it's like 7 in the morning! Go to sleep!" Ariel groaned.

"Umm guys... look at the clock!" I pointed.

They all glanced at the clock and jumped up. "Anna why the hell didn't you tell us it was 8:30 the wedding starts at 11 we only have 2 and a half hours to get ready!" Elsa explained.

"Elsa you go get ready and check to see that everything is in order, Tiana you go get one of the servants to bring Anna breakfast, while Ariel you start to get her dress ready and I will do her hair!" Rapunzel's plan we hoped would work as it would take me forever to get ready on my own!

I sat down in front of my mirror so Rapunzel could do my hair as Ariel went into my closet and got my dress ready. "How do you want you hair?" She smiled.

"Surprise me!" I grinned. "Are you ok with Eugene giving me away? I would have asked Uncle if he was here."

"Of course I'm fine with him giving you away! What a stupid thing to ask! I know you are upset that my father and mother couldn't attend your wedding they truly are sorry it's just that they had to go to this conference in the Southern Isles about their last trip to Arendelle!" Rapunzel frowned.

"It's fine! I would have loved Uncle to give me away but I love the idea that another one of the most important men in my life is giving me away!" I smiled.

Rapunzel had finished doing my hair! "How's that?" She asked.

"It's wonderful thank you!" She had done it so that it was in a waterfall plat. I had never had this hair style before but I love it!

Tiana came back in my room with a plate full of pancakes for us to share we walked over and sat down on my bed eating and talking to each other after that I ran into the closet and started to put my dress on while the others went to get ready themselves and check on the kids.

I was ready just in time as while I was putting my vail on someone knocked. "Anna it's time." Eugene called. I walked out and took his arm. "Wow you look beautiful!" He smiled.

"Thank you!" I blushed then went silent.

"Your having second thoughts aren't you! It's not to late to back out!" He teased.

"Eugene! I most defiantly don't want to back out I love Kristoff more then anything! I'm just nervous." I explained.

"You will do great don't worry!" He hugged me.

* * *

**Third Person**

Everyone was taking their seats inside the alter while Kristoff stood at the front looking down the isle from where his soon to be wife would walk up, the children were standing outside patiently and Elsa, Ariel, Rapunzel and Tiana where standing at the front to the left and Naveen, Stain and Eric stood on the right soon to be joined by Eugene after he had gave Anna away. There had been a lot of fuss that morning with everyone getting ready and Elsa, Amber and the others **(Apart from Anna and Kristoff) **had been greeting guests once they had go into their dresses and suits. Amber, Melody, Verity, Lina, Ray, Flynn, Sebastian and Olaf where all waiting outside the alter for Anna whilst everyone else took their seats.

"It's 11 Aunt Anna and Eugene should be here soon" Amber said while sorting out Melody's dress.

"There they are!" Ray pointed to them coming around the corner.

"Wow!" All their mouths dropped at the sight of Anna.

"Thanks! I think." She smiled.

"Alright kids get ready behind Anna." Eugene clapped, he poked his head around the door and nodded to the band for them to start playing.

Kristoff heard the music and stared down the isle where he saw Anna "Wow!" He whispered under his breath. "She looks amazing!" He whispered to Eric and Naveen who nodded in agreement.

As Anna and Eugene walked in they where followed by Amber and Olaf then behind them it was Verity and Flynn then behind them it was Lina and Ray and then behind them was Melody and Sebastian.

Amber started to feel self-conscious as everyone seemed to be staring at her and even if it was because of the wedding or what ever she could help but still feel worried.

All Anna had going through her head was don't fall! Don't do something stupid! But she smiled through it.

As she reached the front of the church she kissed Eugene on the cheek and whispered "Thank you" in his ear, he smiled and held her hand and placed it in Kristoff's who smiled gently.

The priest started the ceremony and all the children seemed to have zoned out even Elsa seemed to think it was dragging on a bit but finally the one thing they had all been waiting for came.

"Kristoff Bjorgman do you take Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Kristoff grinned, stared into Anna's eyes "I do"

"Do you Anna Andersen take Kristoff to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She grinned and looked deep into his loving eyes "I do"

"With the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

Kristoff didn't even wait till the priest had finished he was already leaning in to kiss Anna. When their lips finally met he pulled her in close and passionatly kissed his wife. Cheers spread through out the alter. The royal family and friends exchanged looks and threw their hands up and cheered, once Kristoff and Anna had finally broke their kiss everyone run up to them and congratulated them.

"I don't think we have ever kissed like that before!" Anna whispered to her husband while everyone was talking around them.

"No I don't belive we have!" He smiled sheepishly.

"We shall move this celebration back to the castle where their is a banquet waiting for us and maybe a little dance as well." Elsa said as all the villagers and some other royals made their way to the castle.

When everyone one was seated in the dinning hall dinner was served, however before everyone began to eat Elsa tapped the side of her glass and stood up "I would like to take this moment to say thank you to everyone for coming and helping me prepare my baby sisters wedding. I didn't think there would ever be a man who would make my sister as happy as Kristoff does he puts up with her crazy adorable moods and I know would protect her from what ever is out in the dark world! I am proud to call him my brother-in-law and I can think of no man who is better for my sister! And Anna thank you for being the best sister I could ever ask for and I think you getting engaged to Hans a year ago was a blessing in disguise as if you didn't we all wouldn't be here today!" She smiled at her family. "I would also like to thank my family for helping me with everything. Anna, Kristoff, Stain, Olaf, Amber, Sven, Rapunzel, Eugene, Verity, Flynn, Ariel, Eric, Melody, Sebastian, Tianaa, Naveen, Lina and Ray we may not all be blood related however we are still a family and I could not and will not ask for any better!" When Elsa had finished everyone began to clap "To Anna and Kristoff" Elsa said raising her glass and sitting down.

"To family" Anna smiled and raised her glass as well.

"To family" everyone cheered.

"Well what is everyone waiting for? Eat up!" Elsa picked up her knife and fork.

After dinner they all mad their way to the ballroom where Anna and Kristoff would have their first dance. Everyone placed theirselves around the edge of the ballroom, Kristoff took Anna's hand to lead her into the centre when she felt him tense up a little.

"Hey, it's ok! I'm right by your side like I always will be!" She whispered and smiled.

"I know and I you but you know I don't like being the centre of attention!" He whispered.

Anna just nodded as she agreed, he took a deep breath and guided her to the middle of the ballroom and waited for the music to start.

As it started they just seemed to glide across the floor and everyone smiling and staring at them. Anna, being Anna, nearly tripped during the dance but Kristoff caught her and just spun her around making it look like it was part of their dance.

"Anna you looked so graceful just then!" Elsa sounded shocked.

"Nice way to play off me falling!" Anna whispered to Kristoff.

Anna and Kristoff had to stand by the thrones and greet members from different countries.

* * *

**Stain's** **Prov**

_Anna and Kristoff have to stay at the thrones so do as the guys told you just ask her to go for a walk with you! It's not that hard!_

I coughed to get her attention "Um Elsa could I have the honour of you accompanying me in and evening stroll?" My hand started to twitch.

She looked at Anna who just nodded "Ok Stain but I really don't want to take that long!"

We walked through the gardens and then to the docks. As we walked there was an awkward silence between us, I was trying to remember what the guys had said last night, something about 3 steps! If only I didn't have the memory of a goldfish! I just said the first thing that poped into my head.

"You look beautiful today!" I blurted out.

Her eyes widened "Why thank you! Purple isn't usually my colour but seeing as Anna wanted it I though I might as well just deal with it!" As she was saying this all I could do was stare at her as if I was in a trance caused by her beauty and innocents.

"Please don't stare at me!" She giggled putting her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry," shaking my head "I didn't mean to." Hitting my hand on my forehead.

We reached the edge of the dock and stood there for a while looking out over the fjord. The moon glistened off making the fjord sparkle.

"Hey think back when we was little and was standing here last!" I turned to her, she frowned at first then opened her mouth in shock.

"Oh my! I can remember what happened and it's all your fault!" She laughed.

"Well if you wouldn't have thrown a snowball at my head I wouldn't have fallen into the fjord and caught pneumonia!" I exclaimed.

"Well if you wouldn't have kissed me for a stupid dare then I wouldn't have thrown the snowball at your head." She laughed.

-_Flash_ _back_-

I started to run around the castle to find Elsa. I run around a corner and hit someone.

"Stain watch where you are going!" Anna groaned.

"Sorry Anna I was trying to find Elsa! Do you know where she is?" I helped her up.

"I saw her walk to the docks about 15 minutes ago I don't know if she is still there or not though." Anna shrugged then went skipping off.

Sprinting to the docks I saw Elsa standing by the edge.

"Stain where have you been I was waiting in the castle for you!" Her eyes glistening.

"Doesn't matter I don't need your help moving my horse I done it myself!" She turned to walk back to then castle when I grabbed her hand, pulled her in and kissed her. She didn't struggle or push away she just accepted it. The kiss was nice warm even but it didn't last long she soon pulled away.

"What was that Stain?!" Her eyes growing wider.

"What?" She folded her arms. "Oh that! It was a dare so don't go wanting more!" I cheekily laughed. Next thing I knew something cold hit the back of my head and then I was in the freezing fjord!

-_Flash back ends_-

"You remember I said it was a dare?"

"Yes I do." She said sitting down with her legs hanging over the edge of the docks.

"I lied" I said placing myself next to her.

"Wait what?" She said turning to me.

"Well I knew that I was leaving for Corena so I though it was now or never so I took my chances knowing I would probably end up in hospital!" I laughed making her giggle too "Anyway after I left I heard you shut yourself away in your room and I though that if I came back you may come out so I kept begging mother to come back but all she said was 'Our lives are in Cornea now' so that's why I never came back."

I though I would take my chances again screw the 3 steps I couldn't remember them anyway. I took my hand and moved a strey strand of hair behind her ear then placing my hand on her neck and pulled her face to mine. She didn't try to get free or anything her lips were inches from mine and to my suprise she leaned in and kissed me instead. The kiss was passionate but slow I didn't want it to end but I could see we both needed air so I pulled away.

"You have no idea how long I've wait to do that again!" I whispered

"I second that." She smiled.

"Elsa" I took her hand "would you become my girlfriend? I mean if you don't want to I totally understand I know you would probably rather date a prince or something..." She stopped me mid-sentence with another kiss.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that!" She smiled.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been a bit busy. I was at my aunties wedding the other day so that kind of helped me with the wedding part of the story so that was good! I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter I tried my best:( also leave a review tell me what you think! I will try and post again very soon! **


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Return

**Elsa's Prov**

_1 month later..._

Anna and Kristoff are due off their honeymoon soon and I can't wait to see her. Tomorrow Rapunzel, Eugene, Verity, Flynn, Ariel, Eric, Melody, Sebastian, Tiana, Naveen, Lina and Ray are leaving to go home, we are all going to miss them but we will all see each other soon, I hope. Well on the brighter side me and Stain are great since we told everyone that we are dating. Stain has been getting to know Amber, they seem to be getting on well. Well when Anna found out all she asked Stain was "Do we need to arrange another wedding yet?" My god I'd never seen him so red!

"Mother must we go tomorrow?" Verity asked.

"Unfortunately yes sweetheart. I'm sorry but grandma and grandpa need me and your father to help with the kingdom." Rapunzel explained whilest stroking Verity's brown silky hair.

"Can we come back soon?" Ray turned and asked me.

"Raymond that isn't polite! You must wait till you are invited!" Tiana scowled.

"It's fine!" I laughed and sat down in the lounge "kids come over here quickly." They all crowded around. "You have to promise me something before you go."

"What is it?" Melody asked.

"You must be good for your mothers and fathers. Oh and your grandparents! If you do that then you can come back that all much faster!" I said winking at them.

"Oh of course!" Lina smiled.

"Maybe you can all come to Corona soon!" Flynn grinned.

"Now go off and play and we will call you when it's time to go to the docks!" Stain said the kids went running out of the room to the garden.

"You do realise they aren't going to forget that Flynn said we are all going to Corena next do you?" Eric said as he poked Eugene.

"My son and his big mouth!" Eugene groaned.

"Oh come on! It won't be that bad Eugene! I mean they will wake you up at god knows what time it will be fine!" Stain teased

"Now now boys you don't have a fight about it." Ariel laughed.

"What should we do to waste time?" Naveen asked.

"We could talk about Elsa and Stain!" Tiana said whilest laughing.

"As much as I would love that!" I said sarcastically "I think I have a better idea!"

I didn't tell them anything I just told them to grab theirs and the children's coats and meet me by the stables when they where ready.

"Hun where are we actually going?" Stain said hugging me.

"that's for me to know and you all to find out! Hurry up and jump on your horses!" I demanded.

"Are you sure we will have time Anna and Kristoff are due back in 2 hours?" Rapunzel asked.

"That's more then enough time!" I smiled.

We rode up the north mountain as quickly as we could when we got to the mountain edge.

"We have to walk from here!" I said jumping off Chandler, who might I say is a stubborn little shit sometimes but Amber and Anna are the only two people who seem to get him to do what ever with ease, we walked around the corner and there it was. My wonderful ice palace!

"Sorry I haven't been here in over a year you must excuse the state." I giggled nervously.

"Wow Elsa how come you never brought us here before?" Sebastian asked and with that the ground started to shake and out of no where rose Marshmallow. "That's why." I sighed

"Go away!" He shouted walking towards the others.

I quickly run infront of him "No, no, no these are my friends you don't need to get rid of them." I said placing my hand on his foot.

"There friends of Mama's?" He seemed so innocent when he asked.

"Yes they are all friends of Mama's" I smiled up to him.

Olaf run up to him and laughed "Mashmallow! Your ok!" He said jumping on his brothers hand.

"Olaf you back!" He chuckled.

"Come on don't be scared." I waved my hand to the others.

"Wait, wait, wait! You mean to say you built that!" Eric tried not to sound to rude.

"Eric!" Ariel said sharply "I'm basically a mermaid and yet thinks still come as a shock to you!" She whispered sharply.

"The snowman that you just called that is really called Mashmallow he's really a sweet guy when you get to know him." I assured them.

"Mashmallow this is Tiana, Naveen, Lina, Ray, Ariel, Eric, Melody, Sebastian, Rapunzel, Eugene, Verity, Flynn, my daughter Amber and my boyfriend Stain." I introduced.

"Daughter?" He asked "I have a sister!" He jumped up nearly dropping Olaf.

"Hey be careful with your brother!" I said sternly "and yes you have a sister! Kind of." This is really confusing me.

"Right so how about I show you around! Marshmallow you stay here incase anyone else comes." He nodded and sat down talking to Olaf. We walked to the staircase where I quickly fixed it making it safer for everyone to walk up. When we got to the top I opened the big double doors to reveal my work.

"Wow this is AMAZING!" The children said jumping up and down.

"Go and explore!" I smiled as they all went running off and laughing. It is a shame that everyone was leaving tomorrow Amber is so use to having them all around I bet she will miss them very much.

"Well are you going to give us a tour?" Rapunzel smiled.

"Here follow me." I said running up the stairs. "Come on your all so slow!" I laughed at them seeing Naveen fall.

"Alright Mrs. Show Off! It's hard walking across a floor made of ice in heels!" Ariel complained.

"Well hurry as we need to get back as well!" I moaned.

They had finally made it up the stairs. I slowly approached a very farmiliar room and pushed the doors open. Memories came flooding back -Me changing-Hitting Anna in the heart-Hans's men trying to kill me- I backed away from the room.

"Elsa is everything alright?" Eric asked moving closer.

"I can't face this. Not yet!" I turned and fled.

I ran out of the castle and back down to Olaf and Marshmallow.

"Elsa is everything alright?" Olaf said running over to me.

"I though I could do it Olaf but I can't not yet at least." Olaf had a confused face at first then realised what I was talking about.

"Oh I understand! Well you don't have to face it yet not until you are ready! Only you can decide when you are ready so don't think you have to face it!" I turned and smiled at the small snowman infront of me.

"When did you become so smart?" I laughed.

"I don't remember. It doesn't help that I don't have a brain... or skull." He just shrugged and waddled back over to Marshmallow.

"Elsa are you ok!?" Stain called he was rushing down the staircase to me.

"I'm fine I'm just not ready to face that room." I said as he embraced me.

"You don't need to not until you are ready!" He smiled.

"I think we should get going now." I sighed "Marshmallow can you do mama a favor please shout home time as I'm no where near loud enough."

With that he stood up and bellowed "HOME TIME EVERYONE!" He didn't need to shout again as everyone was out of that castle as soon as he shouted Home, I guess they hadn't got use to him yet and where still scared.

We was half way down the mountain and Anna and Kristoff would be arriving back soon.

"I can see the town clock!" Ariel called.

"How long have we got?" Amber shouted to her.

"10 minutes! We need to hurry!" She called back.

"We are nearly there!" Olaf shouted.

We had made the horses go as quick as their legs would carry them, they went even faster when they go onto the grass though. We rushed through town Amber almost knocked someone over, now that I think of it I don't think letting Amber and Flynn ride on Sven alone was our best idea, we arrived at the docks with seconds to spare. There was a ship and I could see Anna and Kristoff waving at us. As the ship docked Anna didn't wait one of the men to pull down the ramp she just found a lose rope and swung off the ship follow by Kristoff jumping off after her. She ran to me and gave me a big hug.

"I missed you." She whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too." I whispered back.

We hugged for a while then she went and gave everyone else a hug and Kristoff walked over to me, smiled and hugged me.

"Good to have you back!" I gently said.

"It's good to be back!" He smiled.

"I trust you took care of my sister." I teased.

"Of course I took care of her! I had to or you would have frozen me!" He joked making me laugh.

We all walked the horses and Sven back to the castle stables and then walked into the living room for Anna and Kristoff to tell us about their honeymoon.

"So how was the Northern Isles?" Tiana asked.

"They where great! I'm so glad we had chosen to go there, we met loads of new people and they helped us get around and the king and queen where kind enough to let us have our own part of the castle." Anna said excitedly.

Me and Rapunzel looked at each other with a worried look in our face when we remembered who else lived in the Northern Isles "Did you see _her_?" I asked coldly.

"Who?" She began to think "Oh no I asked the king if she come to the city now and again but he said she rarely leaves her island. I assume she knew we was there as the king had informed her but I think she knows we haven't forgiven her!" Anna started to go red faced.

"And we never will! She is a selfish cow and she deserves to have no one!" Rapunzel added.

Everyone had heard our conversation about her but no one dared to ask who we was on about! Me, Anna and Rapunzel just looked at each other and laughed for no good reason we just laughed maybe it was about her and us saying all those horrid things or maybe it was the fact that only we knew what we was talking about.

"Umm ok then..." Was all Eugene could say. "So how was everyone in Northern Isles Kristoff?" Stain asked.

"Oh they where friendly but nothing like the people here, they mainly kept theirselves to theirselves." He explained how they dress, talked and how their traditional dances were really odd. They continued to tell us about what they did there. Sooner then we knew it night had fallen and it was time to get some rest as they would all be leaving tomorrow.

* * *

**Amber's Prov **

We all made our way up to my room (**we meaning all the children**)as it is their last night I though we should make it extra special so I got Tristan to help me sneak out some food from the kitchen I didn't think he would as Cook can be a bit scary when she finds stuff is missing but I have already said to him that if Cook says anything I will take the blame as it is my fault if we get caught. I had invited him to join us but all he said was maybe? I guess he just doesn't really want to be around anyone as his mother is still ill and not getting better.

We arrived outside my room and before I had even opened my door I could smell the chocolate. Behind me they all started to sniff "Am I the only one who can smell chocolate?" Ray asked.

"No I smell it to!" Verity said. I look at them all and put my hand on the door and pushed it open. I quickly looked at their faces as I wanted to see there reactions and all I saw was speachless faces with glittering eyes.

"Did you do all of this Amber?" Flynn asked in amazement.

"Yes but I had a little help from Tristan! I wanted your last night in Arendelle to be special"

"Oh so that's where you two snuck off to!" Melody said.

"Yes why what did you think we was doing?" I knew what they though but I was proud to prove them wrong.

"Oh nothing don't worry." Sebastian said going red.

"Well anyway thank you Amber for the very nice and delicious treats!" Lina smiled.

"You are all very welcome!" I said as we all sat down. "Well what are you waiting for? Eat up or it will all melt!" God I just realised how much I sound like Mama!

"Are we not going to wait for Tristan?" Verity asked.

"I don't think he is coming I did invite him to join us but he said maybe which normally means probably not!" I said heavily looking down at my hands on my lap.

"Not always Amber!" Ray said.

"In my case it normally does!" I sighed not looking up.

"Well when I say maybe I normally mean yes unless something really important comes up!" I looked up to see Tristan standing in the doorway. "And Amber nothing in my eyes is more important then you!" He gave me one of his half smile faces which are so cute! I felt everyone else smirking at me making me go bright red.

We sat down on some pillows I had layed out as we are all going to sleep on the floor. I sat in the middle of Tristan and Verity and we all begun to eat the chocolate and cake. As we where eating we talked about what everyone's best thing about Arendelle.

"North Mountain!" Flynn let out.

"The Ice Palace" Lina said.

"I agree!" Sebastian nodded.

"The town!" Ray chuckled.

"Having fun for once with you guys!" Melody smiled.

"Meeting you Amber! And us all being one big family together" Verity said hugging me.

"I agree with Verity! Since I've become a Princess meeting my family has been the best part!" I smiled around at everyone then I saw Tristan's face drop as he didn't think I meant him too. I didn't really want to consider him as family as it maybe a little weird to say he was family if I really liked him. "and meeting my best friend." I said placing my hand on his, he lifted his head up and smiled.

Just then Mama walked in still looking back at someone. "Kids are you all..." She looked in at the chocolate then us and back at the chocolate. "What is going on in here?" she fronded. "Amber can I talk to you? Alone." She said turning and walking out of the room.

"Wish me luck." I muttered to them all. _I'm so dead!_

I quickly got up and run out of my room to see Mama and Stain standing there hand in hand.

"Amber what where you thinking? If Cook finds out your going to be in deep trouble!" She glared at me.

I looked down at my hands "I'm sorry Mama I just wanted there last night to be special. Tristan helped me but please don't take it out on him! I've already said if Cook finds out I will take the blame he was just trying to be a good friend!" I said still with my head hung.

"Amber that's really sweet you trying to make it special for them and how you have been responsible for it." She said bending down and hugging me "But next time please ask first because I will talk to Cook first also I will explain to her how this was put together last minute so I forgot to ask her." She smiled.

"Really!? Thank you" I smiled hugging her.

We hugged for a while and I opened my eyes to see Stain standing there smiling at us. I realised my grip from Mama grabbed her arm and dragged her over to Stain. When we got there I put my arms around him and Mama so we could have a group hug! It was nice to finally have someone who made Mama feel special. He has also made the effort to get to know me so I think he's a keeper for Mama I might as well just start calling him Papa. **(I've made Amber call them this for a reason as she called her real mum and dad Mother and Father but them titles bring back bad memories for her) **

"I love you both so very much!" Mama said still in our hug.

"I love you both too." I smiled.

"I love you both as well." Stain hugged me tighter.

Once our hug broke Stain bent down to my height and kissed me on my forehead "Goodnight! Now go back to your friends and have a fun last night."

"Night!" I said kissing them both on the cheek and went running to my door. I didn't go in right way I just listened to what they were saying.

"So Tristan do you like Amber?" _Melody had to always ask that question didn't she! But I want to find out so I don't mind._

"Well she's my best friend so quite a lot." _I just got friend zoned! Great!_

"You know what we mean!" Lina said bluntly.

"Well... Umm... I've never though of it before!" _Sigh. Looks like this is going no where!_

"That means yes!" Verity giggled. As she said this I walked in and the room went silent.

"You in trouble?" Flynn asked.

"No not at all Mama actually though it was sweet of me to do all this!" I laughed "She was more worried about Cook!" I said making them all chuckle.

"Come on then lets finish them" I said rubbing my hands together.

* * *

**Stain's Prov**

I was walking Elsa back to her room smiling to myself.

"Why are you smiling like that?" She asked giving me a sideways look.

"I think Amber is starting to like me." I was pleased with this as if Amber liked me then that was even better for Elsa as she wouldn't have to worry about Amber getting upset with me being around.

"Oh please she adores you! She liked you ever since our birthday ball! Remember she asked you to take her into town when we was sorting out everything for Rapunzel, Ariel, Tiana and the others arrival! She chose you out of all of us says a lot doesn't it?"

"I guess so I just want her to like me." I said holding her bedroom door open for her.

"Thank you" she said walking in "Why are you trying so hard to get her to like you?" She said walking in to her wardrobe.

"Well I don't know. I guess that if Amber liked me then if I was to stay here longer she would be ok and wouldn't get upset because if she was upset about it then I would have no choice but to leave!" I explained sitting down on her bed.

Elsa then walked out of her wardrobe in a blue almost see-through nightgown. "You really know how to take my mind off things don't you!?" She put her hand up to her mouth and giggled.

"I think its sweet how you want Amber to like you! It means a lot to me." She said sitting down next to me on her bed.

"I know." I said half smiling.

"And I want you to stay longer." she put her hand in mine and placed her soft lips on it "I'm sure Amber would too." she said as I took her other hand.

"So do I." I said pulling her closer.

"So you'll stay?" She smiled.

I leaned in and kissed her "Does this answer your question?" I said smiling whilst we kissed.

Once we broke away she just smiled and placed her head on my chest "Yes it does."

I stroked her hair and laid down on her bed. "I like this." I said kissing her head.

"Me too." She said burring her face in my chest. Soon she was asleep in my arms.

* * *

**Hey hope you liked this chapter! Sadly the others must go as Amber's past is going to start to come out not even Elsa yet knows what has happened in the past. Tell me what you think so far! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Leaving

**Anna's Prov**

Everything in their rooms had been packed up, everything started to feel empty, I was going to miss them so much but as I had been told by Ray that soon we are all going to Corona soon. Me and Kristoff spent our first night in the big bedroom it was nice but for most of the night I was up being sick? I think it was because of the sea sickness, I don't know. Kristoff stayed up most of the night with me as he felt bad me being sick on my own. I woke up at 6 and began to be sick again. "Here we go again!" I said running to the bathroom. Moments later I heard footsteps walk in and the Kristoff holding my hair back and rubbing my back.

"Shh its alright your not alone." He said whilst rubbing my back.

"Thank you." I said before being sick again.

When I thought I was done being sick I moved away from the toilet and caught my breath. Kristoff sat next to me "If this was sea sickness would it not have passed by now?" He said looking concerned "Maybe you need to see the doctor." He suggested.

"No all I need is you by my side and a glass of water. Would you be a sweetheart and get me one please?" I fluttered my eyes.

"Of course." He said kissing me on my forehead. "But will you go see the doctor?"

"How about this if I am vomiting tomorrow morning then and only then will I go see the doctor!" I argued.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I said rubbing his arm.

He stood up and carried me to our bed then went off down the hall to get me some water. I wriggled down under the covers, turned onto my back and closed my eyes.

After a while I was awoken by Kristoff moving around our room. I opened my eyes slowly "How long have I been asleep?" I asked sitting up.

"About an hour." He said while finishing his hair and walking over to me.

"Why didn't you wake me I need to get ready! They are leaving at 9! How did you get ready so quick? Normally takes you ages?" I asked looking at him sideways.

"I've been up since 6 you was being sick again. Don't you remember?" He asked handing me a cup of water. I started to think "I remember getting up but not being sick." I said whilst taking a sip of water. "Oh well I need to get ready." I said rolling out of the bed.

I walking into the wardrobe and put on my yellow summer dress, I walked back out and sat at the dresser and plated my hair. "Ready?" Kristoff said walking over and hugging me from behind.

"I guess. I just don't really want to say goodbye!" I said placing my hand on his face.

"I know I don't want them to go either!" He smiled weakly "Come on lets go. There all waiting for us in the dining room!" he said leading me to the dining room.

* * *

**Third Person**

Like always the kids where the last ones to awaken so everyone else though seeing as it was a nice sunny day they would set up a breakfast picnic in the garden. "This is a nice way to spend our last morning!" Eric smiled.

"To bad the kids are still asleep." Rapunzel frowned.

"We should go wake them! No?" Naveen suggested.

"You know what I think we should!" Once Eugene had said that him, Stain, Eric, Naveen and Kristoff went upstairs and stormed into Ambers room.

"MORNING!" They all screamed.

"Dad! It's to early for shouting!" Melody moaned.

"Let us sleep!" Verity snapped.

"Guys its already 7:30 we are leaving at 9." Eric explained.

"Wait what!?" Ray said sitting up. They all jumped up, ran into the wardrobe and got changed. When they walked out it hit them how tired they all where so they fell back into where their beds were.

"Get up you lot!" Stain chuckled.

"Nooooo" they all groaned.

Kristoff looked at Eric, Eugene, Naveen and Stain and nodded to them. "Lets do it!" They run over to where the kids where and grabbed them.

Back outside Elsa, Rapunzel, Tiana, Ariel and Anna where relaxing enjoying the peace while it lasts. "I can hear the kids screaming!" Ariel stated.

"The boys have grabbed them I bet!" Tiana said and with that Eric walked out with Melody and Sebastian over his shoulders, followed by Eugene with Verity and Flynn, then Naveen with Lina and Ray over his shoulders, then Stain walked out with Amber over his shoulder and Kristoff came out with Tristan over his shoulder. They all walked over to Elsa, Rapunzel, Ariel, Anna and Tiana and placed the children down.

"What the hell? You guys wouldn't like it if we done that to you! Well if we could." Amber groaned.

"Well it was either that or you all spent our last day in bed." Eugene stated.

"What ever happened to wake up!" Sebastian argued.

"Well what happened to you all getting up on time." Ariel chipped in.

"Come on kids just sit down and eat up." Anna smiled. They all sat down and talked away about how much they would miss each other when they returned to their countries.

* * *

_1 hour later..._

Kai came out into the gardens just as everyone finished eating. "Your majesty's the ships are ready for you." He announced.

"Looks like this is it." Elsa said as they stood up.

"Let's go." Anna said as they walked to the docks.

They tried to walk as slow as they could but it still wasn't slow enough they soon could see 3 ships ready to set sail. "Princess Ariel the ship is ready." The captain of one ship said to her. "Just please give us all a minute Captian?" She asked. With that he walked back onto the ship.

"Can't believe we are all saying goodbye so soon." Rapunzel said whipping a tear from under her eye.

"Hey don't you all start crying or I will!" Elsa laughed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you all." Amber cried.

"We are all going to miss you all too." Naveen smiled.

"Group hug?" Melody suggested. So the whole family induing Tristan moved together and had one last hug before they all boarded each ship. "Goodbye!" They all cried to Elsa and everyone.

"Goodbye!" They all called back. Everyone kept waving till they where all out of sight. "I'm going to miss them Mama." Amber said burying her face in her mothers dress.

"We all are flower. But we will see them soon!" She smiled. They all stood at the docks for a while then Kristoff broke the silence.

"How about a trip into town? To get our minds off things." He asked.

"Sure!" Elsa and Anna said.

"I need to get back and help my Aunt! But thank you for the offer! Bye see you all later." Tristan said and went running to the castle.

"I'm not really up for going in to town today I'm really tired so I'm going to go home." Amber said sleepily.

"I won't go to town then." Elsa said.

"No Mama you go it's alright." Amber smiled to her mother.

"You can't stay in the castle alone!" Elsa stated.

"She won't be alone! I will be there!" Stain butted in.

"Are you sure?" Stain nodded "Well ok then! We will see you both later!" Elsa said kissing them both and run to wear Kristoff and Anna where standing.

* * *

**Amber's Prov**

When we reached the castle Stain suggested we went to the library so that's what we did when we had found a few books we decided to take them to the lounge as it was nicer in there and if I wanted to I could lay down and sleep.

"Princess Amber, a man titled Sir James Porter is here to see you." Kai said to me as he walked in. Hearing the name made me shiver.

"Amber do you know anyone called James?" Stain asked me.

"Yes he is someone I use to know!" I stated which was true I did use to know him until he changed "Kai could you tell him to meet me in the ballroom?" I asked as I think we need to be alone.

"Of course Princess." Kai said walking out of the living room.

I got up to go to the ballroom.

"Amber?" Stain stood staring at me.

"What?" I stood in the doorway.

"Your not meeting this man alone! Your Mother left me in charge while they all went to the village and she will kill me if you get hurt!" He walked towards me.

"Oh come on Stain 1. you fully well know Mama would never hurt you and 2. I need to do this alone! If you are really that worried give me 15 minutes and if I'm still not out then you can come find me." I smiled at him.

He sighed "Ok but promise me you know what you are doing?" He looked at me with worry in his eyes.

I ran over and hugged him "I'm 11 not 2 I will be fine I promise!" He put his arms tightly around me making me feel safe, this was the first proper time I had hugged him alone and it felt nice kind of like when I hug Uncle Kristoff, after we had hugged I reminded him to give me 15 minutes and then went running to the ballroom.

I opened the doors and looked around the room for James. I couldn't see him at first but I bet he was hiding like we use to as kids! I stood in the doorway a while and then shot flowers out of my hand in the direction by Mama's thrown as I saw he was behind it.

"Only 30 seconds! New record!" He came out from behind the thrown and walked over to me smiling. I shut the door behind me and once it had slammed he bent down to my height.

"Hello sis!" He said widening his arms. I went running into them hugging him. "Hello bro!" I smiled.

"Well you've done well for yourself haven't you! Princess of Arendelle! How did you pull that one?" He asked standing up and breaking the hug.

"Well when I left I came to Arendelle and well 5 years later look where I am! Anyway enough about me! Why are YOU here?" I asked I haven't seen James for nearly 5 years and yet somehow he has found me! Why?

"Can't a guy visit his baby sister without and reason?" I raised my eyebrow as he said this. "Ok FINE! Mother sent me to find you. Amber we miss you please come home!" I stepped away.

"James can't you see! I AM home! My family actually appreciate me for me they don't use me like you all did!" I said sounding annoyed.

"What do you mean! We never used you!" He began to raise his voice.

"LIER! You really don't know why I run away in the first place do you!" I said angrily.

"No."

"I heard my so called Mother talking to you about my powers and how it is great that when I get angry I hurt people! I never wanted to hurt Nancy! It was all YOU AND HER!" I shouted.

"Someone's getting angry! Going to hit me with your thorns?" He tried to look intimidating.

"No I know how to control my powers now thanks to my new and real Mama and my new real family!" I nodded.

"YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME!" He shouted.

"NO!"

"YES YOU DO!" He grabbed me.

I started to think why he would want this so bad. "The blue moon!" I mumbled. "The blue moon that's why you want me to come!" I said breaking away from him.

"Well done genius!" He smirked.

"I'm not going with you!" I said creating thorns in my hands.

"I think you are forgetting one tiny thing!" He said creating fire in his hands.

"Oh" I forgot he had that. Just then the door came bursting open and in rushed Mama, Stain, Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff? Stain must have heard me and James fighting and went and got them.

"James meet my REAL family" I said backing off.

"Who's this?" Mama asked looking at me. "Doesn't matter! GUARDS!" She screamed while 4 palace guards came running in "arrest this man!"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you!" He said grabbing me with fire still in his hand that wasn't touching me.

"One more step and the Princess gets it!" He snarled.

"JAMES! Let go of me!" I squirmed then I had then best idea. I placed my hand on his and created thorns in it piercing his skin, making him lose his grip enough for me to get away.

"You little BITCH!" He screamed throwing a fireball at me. As it came towards me I just frozen to the spot all I saw was the fireball coming towards me and then I had someone push me out of the way so I hit my head on the floor all I can remember is seeing blurry figures grabbing James I think they where guards and then Mama shouting my name and someone groaning in pain. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Left it on a Clift hanger there! Who did it hit? What's going to happen next? Well you are going to have to cArry on reading to find out! Oh one last thing. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Hurt

**Elsa's Prov**

I can't believe what I have just seen! My little flower has just nearly been killed by some man and Anna got hit by saving my angel.

"Kristoff we need to get them to the trolls!" I said with a wobbly voice.

"We don't have time to hook Sven up to the sledge!" he said in horror holding onto Anna.

"Then we will just ride on horse!" Stain suggested.

I picked up Amber and Kristoff picked up Anna, Stain called for one of the stable boys to start saddling up 3 horses so that by the time they arrived at the stables the horses where sorted and ready to go.

"Elsa I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Stain said putting his arm around me.

"But it did! Why did you let her go alone?" I snapped.

"She said she knew what she was doing! But I did stand out and listened to what they said! Elsa the man that hit Anna is Amber's brother!" he hesitated at first because I frozen to the spot. _The man that may have killed your sister is Amber's brother! Impossible! No way Amber is to nice to be related to THAT._

"Els come on we have to get up the North Mountain!" Kristoff called jumping on to Chandler, he only decided to be good as he saw Anna was with Kristoff, I hopped on Matilda and Stain jumped up on to his horse Valiant. We charged up the Mountain as fast as we could, it was better today as there was no snow so we could make it up quicker.

As soon as we reached the Valley of Living Rocks I jumped off Matilda with Amber in my arms. "Grand Pabbie!" I shouted. The ground began to shake, trolls started to roll towards me and made a path. "Its Elsa and Kristoff!" one said.

"Wow there trolls?" Stain asked running up to me.

"Yes they are my family." Kristoff smiled "Cliff where is Grand Pabbie?" He bent down and asked still holding on to Anna. Just then Grand Pabbie came rolling forward.

"What ever happened?" He asked up.

"James Porter an evil horrid brother of Amber's." Stain gritted his teeth whilst saying the devils name.

"James Porter?" Grand Pabbie repeated "From Corona?" He asked as Stain nodded. "No time to ask questions that can be done later! Bring forward Amber." He demanded, I did as I was told and stepped forward and bent down. He closed his eyes and placed his hands over Amber after a while he broke this position and looked up at me. "She was hit a little in the side but I have removed that, she also has hit her head pretty hard so she may stay unconscious for 2 days at the least nothing to serious." I was so relived my baby was safe I couldn't stand to lose her and now it was Anna's turn if I lost her I would die inside she is my baby sister and I have no idea what I would do with out her. "Elsa go with Bulda and Cliff to the cave to keep Amber warm. You sir!" He said pointing at Stain "Go with them and Kristoff bring Anna forward to me." We walked to the cave and fortunately I could still see and hear Grand Pabbie, Kristoff and Anna, He repeated what he done to Amber "Anna has not been so fortunate she has suffered a hit on her side by the fire she is badly scarred I will try my best to heal it which may hurt her so I am sorry if you hear her in pain." I couldn't watch this next bit but I could still hear Anna letting out screams I occasionally heard Kristoff say sorry that it hurt.

The screaming had become less so I looked back out of the cave at Anna who was still in Kristoff's arms but she was holding on the him tightly and had buried her face in his chest, I think she is crying, Grand Pabbie began to speak again "Everything is fine but Anna in a minute when you are strong enough I must talk to you." He then began to walk over to the cave we were in. "Elsa and you sir." He pointed at Stain again. "My name is Stain. Nice to meet you Grand Pabbie!" Stain extended his hand "Nice to meet you too." Pabbie answered graciously shaking it "You both may leave Amber here with me, Bulda and Cliff while you go see Anna." He smiled. "Thank you Grand Pabbie." I said placing Amber on the ground rapped in her blanket.

I run down to where Anna and Kristoff where and bent down next to him. "Hey Anna." I smiled stroking her head she turned to face me "Hey Elsa." She smiled to me weakly she moved out of Kristoff's arms and landed on her wobbly knees. I moved over closer to her and hugged her as tight as I could. "Anna you gave us all a big scare!" Stain exclaimed. "I'm sorry I just couldn't stand there and see Amber get hit! Where is she anyway?" She asked innocently.

We all exchanged looks "Up in that cave!" Kristoff pointed.

* * *

**Anna's Prov**

It really hurt whilst Grand Pabbie was healing my scar I screamed quite a lot but Kristoff was there to comfort me anyway which made me feel a bit better. Once Grand Pabbie was done he went off and I heard him send Elsa and Stain down to me and Kristoff. "Hey Anna." Elsa smiled stroking my head I turned to face her "Hey Elsa." I smiled weakly I moved out of Kristoff's arms and landed on my wobbly knees. Elsa moved over closer to me and hugged me really tight . "Anna you gave us all a big scare!" Stain exclaimed. "I'm sorry I just couldn't stand there and see Amber get hit! Where is she anyway?" I asked curiously. They all exchanged looks "Up in that cave!" Kristoff pointed out to me.

"I'm going to go and see her!" I said struggling to stand up. I was like a baby trying to learn to walk for the first time finally I got my balance and made my way up to the cave. I looked in and saw Bulda re-rapping the blanket around Amber and Cliff and Grand Pabbie talking in the corner. Bulda caught a glimpse of me looking in.

"Oh hello dearie" She smiled.

"Hi Bulda." I said glancing at Amber.

"Come in and see her." She said with opened arms.

"Thanks you for looking after her." I whispered.

"It was my pleasure! It kind of reminded me of when Kristoff was little! Always getting into trouble during the day and then me tucking him in at night! They grow so fast." She sighed.

"I'm sure they do." I smiled "So how long till Amber wakes up?" I asked.

"You will need to speak to Pabbie about that!" She said pointing to him.

With that he came rolling over to me "Anna may I speak to you outside?" He asked.

"Sure!" we made our way out of the cave and out of where everyone could hear us. "How long till Amber will wake up?" I asked.

"About 2 days at the least. Anyway Anna how have you been feeling? Have you been ill recently?" he asked out of the blue.

"Well I was sick last night and this morning but I'm sure its just sea sickness! Why do you ask?" I looked down at the little old troll as we stopped walking.

"Anna I know you have been being sick but its not from the sea." He said shaking his head.

"Then what is it?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh Anna dear there is nothing to be worried about more happy by that!" He said.

"Well?" I asked.

"Anna you have been being sick because you are pregnant!" He gave me the news.

I froze up not moving, talking and I think for a moment I stopped breathing. "Pregnant?" I muttered.

"Yes you are pregnant! You must tell your family especially Kristoff!"

"I can't tell them whilst Amber is still unconscious! I will tell them in two days as I can tell them all together! Yes that is what I will do!" I answered "Was the baby hurt when I got hit?" I asked.

"Not that I can see no. Which is great!"

"At least my baby hasn't been hurt." I said as we walked back to the cave Amber was, I walked in and thanked Cliff and Bulda for looking after her, I picked up Amber and went and met Kristoff, Stain and Elsa back by the horses. We said goodbye to the trolls and promised to be back soon.

"Here Elsa I think you will want her." I smiled to her as I handed over Amber.

"Thank you Anna." She said hopping on to Matilda.

Stain was on Valiant and ready to go although Kristoff was having a little trouble with Chandler. "Maybe I should ride in the front Kristoff?" I suggested calming Chandler down.

"I think that would be best." he agreed.

Through out the whole journey home all I could think of was what Grand Pabbie had told me. _I am going to become a mum and better yet Kristoff would become a dad! _I just needed to think of a way to break it to everyone without them freaking out.

* * *

**Sorry this has been a short and might I say pretty bad chapter! It was a bit obvious I think that Anna was pregnant but oh well! Thank you for giving up your time to read this part! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
